Ep VI:  Old Friends
by Rodan427
Summary: As Jason trains him, Rocky learns more about The Monarch's past, and discovers a truth about himself. Meanwhile the other rangers fight to free Tommy's mind, leading to a showdown. In the end, Rocky must make a crucial choice w/ his life at stake.
1. Battles of Will

Tommy, the White Ranger, curled his lip into a malicious smirk as he surveyed Adam, Kimberly, Billy, and Richie. He imagined maiming them in combat, and relishing on their screams and pleas for mercy. The very thought invigorated him. He had not been this eager to fight since he, Goldar, and Scorpina had defeated the original megazord.

On either side of him, Goldar and Scorpina lightly snickered as they enclosed the rangers in a triangle, raising their swords to shoulder level. Hehad no doubt that that Kimberly and Zack remembered a similar scenario. Back when Tommy had been a warrior for his Empress (Rita) he, Scorpina, and Goldar had surrounded the first Megazord and defeated it during an eclipse. Wanting to match his memory of that time, Tommy unsheathed Saba, crouching into a back stance while raising both hands to chin level but spread out to either defend or attack.

He smirked under his helmet. Back then he had been the Green Ranger. Now he was the White Ranger, and thus more powerful. He could disintegrate each of the rangers with a punch or a swing of his sword if he desired. And the others knew it. Even Richie.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at Sean, foregoing his classical evil laugh. Goldar and Scorpina could destroy the rest of them but Tommy wanted Sean for himself. It would be the perfect Martial Arts challenge to survive from a battle with a warrior like Sean. Everyone present knew that Sean had been holding back in almost every fight. However none of them knew why.

Tommy regretted he would not find out but after all he did have his order. Murder burned within his heart, darkening his expression. He hoped it showed through his suit.

Within the triangle, Richie, Adam, and Kimberly calmed their speeding hearts with discipline. Billy and Sean tracked their opponents, refusing to die idly. Both of them could face this trio without failing but they had to think of the others. Behind them, Adam put on his helmet, steadying his breathing. Each of them knew they could easily teleport away. There was no reason to continue this fight. Even if the Tommy, Goldar, and Scorpina wanted to attack a nearby city, their primary targets were the power rangers. Once they left, so would the villains.

Regardless, they would remain out of principle. Jason had taken away so much from them—their sense of ease, composure, and faith in each other. Despite their reformed sense of teamwork, Rocky's treason had rejuvenated their old concerns. Even Zack, safe in Tommy's Lab, wondered what else would occur before three more days would pass to complete the week.

"Sean!" Tommy called out.

Sean gazed into Tommy's visor.

"Face me, Green Ranger." Though he masked it, droplets of disdain leaked from his voice.

"Neither this helmet nor power coin was yours," Sean answered the unsaid accusation, for even Tommy had not even articulated it in his thoughts. "I was the first to own these powers."

"We didn't come here for a history lesson," Scorpina chided.

"Aw, but history is partially where wisdom grows from." He withdrew the Sword of the Phoenix and walked forward. "Show me what you have learned."

Scorpina and Goldar exchanged the fleetest of looks then fired a sweeping spread of fog-like deep yellow flames. The rangers scurried out of the way, Adam and Richie rolling while Kimberly and Billy flipped. Unfortunately, Goldar followed through with two eye blasts, hitting Billy and Kimberly; and Scorpina hit Adam with blue flames from her hand. Richie leapt quickly, missing Scorpina's onslaught.

With Adam momentarily stunned by the blast, Scorpina flipped over him, aiming an overhead slash at Richie. Summoning his Power Daggers instinctually, Richie spun out of the way and slashed back toward her chest. Scoprina locked her sword with the Dagger, grabbed his other wrist and then kicked his hip with a round kick. Letting go of him, she kicked again with a jumping sidekick. Richie dodged her, spun around with the bottom of his right fist. Without stopping, he stabbed forward toward the right side of her abdomen. However, she slammed her sword down, blocking the attack, and then punched the top of his outstretched helmet with her armored fist. Grunting, Ritchie stumbled into the sandy ground, rolled backward over his left shoulder, and stood with arms raised in defense. Though most of his vision had darkened for a brief moment, Richie did not shake his head.

"Well, you're better than I thought," Scorpina commented. "Won't save you though."

"Don't think about it, Scorpina," Adam threatened, pointing the barrel of his Power Axe Cannon at her.

Glancing behind her, she cursed under her breath. However she did not lower her arms, knowing what to do.

Meanwhile Goldar was busy holding off Billy and Kimberly. Kicking Kimberly back some feet, Goldar exchanged parries, thrusts, and cuts with Billy's Power Lance. Gathering her breath while standing, Kimberly was amazed at how fast Goldar moved. He and Billy's arms and weapons blurred as white stray electricity sparked when their weapons met. Taking aim with her bow she drew back an arrow, waiting for the right moment. Seeing it, she fired. Goldar swatted it away, hurling several yellow flames at Kimberly. While somersaulting away, one blast hit her on the outside of her right calf.

"Kim!" Billy cried out.

"I'm alright; just a graze."

Billy stabbed at Goldar's left wing. Seeing it peripherally Goldar stepped back, parried and reposted.

As the others continued fighting each other, Sean and Tommy stood with a yard of each other, staring into each other's visor. While Sean rested his hands at his side, Tommy draped his right hand over Saba's pummel/head; his fingers only millimeters away so as to grab it.

"Go, Samurai," Tommy challenged in a soft voice.

Not caring to respond, Sean telepathically surveyed the spell imprisoning Tommy's mind. He poked it. Several psychic discharges flared and scattered about from the wall around Tommy's mind but only two hit near Sean's consciousness. Sean did not move. Visually, he registered that Tommy had not flinched.

* * *

Peering through her Repulsascope from the Chamber of Command's balcony, Rita groaned, her face slacking into an exaggerated frown. "Lech!" she gagged, sticking out her tongue. "This is nothing more than a prolonged standstill."

Beside her, Lord Zedd sucked in a deep breath of air, and immediately blew it out. "Sean is trying to jar free Tommy's mind like he did before," he groaned.

Grunting out of weariness, annoyance, and frustration, Rita glared at Zedd. "I'm going to Jason to tell him we failed," she snapped at him.

Zedd snapped his gaze at her ready to argue but halted. "You're right. It's time we crush that annoying, psychic mosquito. I'm tired of swatting at him. If Serpentera was charged, I'd destroy the entire earth to wipe him out!"

"Then let's do something else about it!" Rita screamed.

Growling, Zedd replied, "Yes. Come Rita," he beckoned.

Crossing their staffs, they aimed them at Goldar, Scorpina, and Tommy. "Make our warriors grow!" they chanted. Crackling, electric, blue lightning shot out of the intersection of their staffs towards the battle.

* * *

Showered with the coiling lightning bolts, Goldar, Scorpina, and Tommy grew. Chuckling, they surrounded the rangers.

"What's wrong?" Goldar mocked. "Can't fight us without a megazord?"

Kimberly shook off her goosebumps. "I'm sick of this," she snapped. "We need Shoganzord Power now!" she called out, thrusting her hand up to the sky. Pink energy traveled up her arm, discharging at her hand.

Beyond the trio of villains, the White, Black, and Blue Shoganzords appeared.

Goldar growled with pleasure at the sight of them. "Think those will stop us?"

Swinging out her enormous pincer, she shot them with multiple crackling electric blue energy orbs. Goldar fired three fire waves from his sword and Tommy fired at Saba's eye beams at the White Shoganzord. Without their shields, the Zords staggered before tumbling down to the ground, sparks exploding about their bodies.

"Let's get up there!" Adam encouraged his teammates. He jumped up into his. "Black Shoganzord, power up!" he commanded while stepping into the cockpit.

Kimberly followed him. "White Shoganzord, power up!"

"Blue Shoganzord power up.

Yellow Shoganzord, power up," Richie supplied, having heard the others through his communicator. Now his teammates' voices came through to him from surround sound speakers throughout the cockpit.

"_Sean, can you use your Phoenixzord?"_ Adam asked through the com system.

"_I doubt it but I can help from the ground,"_ Sean answered.

"I don't think so, Sean!" Tommy barked, slamming his foot down on top of Sean.

However Sean teleported to the summit of the mountain before Tommy could touch him.

"Come back here!" Tommy yelled striding after Sean.

"No more, Tommy," Adam commanded. "Shogun Megazord Power now!"

Understanding immediately, Billy immediately began tapping buttons on his controls. "Richie, jump onto the shoulders of Adam's zord," he quickly instructed. "Begin syncing your energies with the rest of ours."

"No problem," Richie replied. A second later, his zord did so while Billy's jumped on top of Kimberly's.

"_This is risky,"_ Kimberly warned.

"I have this," Billy replied, modifying the zords' energy levels.

Standing side by side, the group of zords revolved as a yellow energy cyclone whirled around them. Blue lighting struck out from it, as it approached Tommy. Tommy prepared to leap out of the way. Unfortunately, Sean fired a Dragon Buster into Tommy's armpit, halting him. Less than a second later, the cyclone smashed into Tommy, an intense explosion blasting Tommy backward. He tumbled backward, rolling several times over his shoulders.

Inside her cockpit, Kimberly kept holding her breath. However Tommy did not explode. "Thank God!" she whispered. Her chest loosened.

Meanwhile, Scorpina snuck up behind Adam's zord. Spinning around, she uncurled her tail (which sprouted from the back of her cranium) and stabbed the end of it into the the Blue Shoganzord's leg. Upon contact, she pumped it with surges of yellow electricity, overloading several systems. Several discharges surged through the others zords.

Snarling, Goldar swung his sword upwards at the zords, casting a skinnier yellowish electrical cyclone of his own at them. Crashing into them, it exploded. The zords tumbled over each other.

Dancing out of the way, Scorpina blasted the shoganzords again with her pincer, while Goldar added a few eye blasts into them.

"Billy, now would be a good time for a great idea!" Kimberly cried out.

"_E-ahh!"_ .

"Billy, what happened?" Adam asked. "Answer us." Panic built up within him, threathening to overthrough him; but there was no time to panic.

Tommy staggered to his feet. Seeing the zords down, he smirked. "I never thought this was possible," he commented. The Shoganzords had always seemed invincible to him whenever he had used them. Moving into position he readied to behead the White Shoganzord. "Looks like evil wins today," he said, preparing to strike.

Just then, a familiar six noted melody trumpeted through the air. Tommy paused, looking up. Even Goldar and Scorpina froze, tensing and holding their breath. Tommy shook his head, convinced that he had misheard. Even if he hadn't, there was nothing Sean could do from the ground while playing that tune that could harm him. Having been the Green Ranger before, he would know. He readied Saba to plunge the blade through Kimberly's zord—his former zord.

"_Kimberly, get out of there!"_ Adam yelled.

"I can't! My systems are fried!" she screamed.

Sean replayed the notes on the Dragon Dagger, playing it like a flute even though trumpet sounds came out of it.

"Quite!" Goldar yelled, talking toward Sean.

Lowering the Dagger from his mouth piece, Sean replied, "I'm finished with that piece." Placing the Dagger's hilt to his mouthpiece he played a quicker six note melody.

"You're trying m—Ahh!" Goldar yelled.

Scorpina and Tommy grunted also as ten missiles slammed into all of their sides. As the pain subsided, they turned around.

"That's impossible!" Goldar shouted, pointing to the Dragonzord now charging toward them.

"That's incredible," Adam gasped.

"Enough!" Tommy declared. Marching to the Dragonzord, he slashed three times along its chest plate. Groaning, the zord stumbled backward but regained its balance. _Not for long,_ Tommy thought, squeezing his fist. Goldar, Scorpina, fire!"

Crossing their swords, they blasted the Dragonzord with a yellow energy as Tommy fired Saba's eyebeams at him. As his first zord screamed in agony, Tommy laughed. "Soon the rangers will be a memory," he declared, paraphrasing a similar line he had once spoken to Jason before attempting to murder him as they original Green Ranger. "And _this_ time I'll make _sure_ of it."

_Tommy,_ Sean called to him, his voice echoing in Tommy's mind. _These are your friends. That was once your zord._

* * *

"Oh, no you don't, Sean!" Lord Zedd yelled from his balcony. "That ranger is ours! I just need to remind him." Rings of white lightning flowed down his arms and into his staff, slithering along its length before sinking into it. Aiming at Tommy, he fired four lightning bolts at him.

* * *

As the lightning phased through the top of his cranium, Tommy grunted, gripping the sides of his helmet. His eyes flashed red before his irises flashed green and then crimson. He stood up straight, letting his hands fall to his sides. "No, Sean," he said calmly. "I'm evil. Now say good-bye to your friends!"

"They are your friends too," Sean said, sensing the reinforced wall around Tommy's mind. Pulling out the Sword of the Phoenix, he crossed its blade with the Dragon Dagger while aiming it Tommy. Without hesitation, he shot two dense emerald energy beams at Tommy's torso, hoping to dissuade him. Groaning slightly, Tommy faltered backward but regained his footing.

"Stop being such a pest!" Goldar yelled, blasting Sean with three eye blasts.

Sean jumped above the blast. However, Scorpina blasted him with her pincer. Flipping through the air, he landed on his feet, channeling his anguish into his heavy breathing—but not to the point of hyperventilating—while balancing his body, mind, and spirit again.

"One pesky ranger really needs to know when to quit," Tommy said, approaching Sean.

"In this, I refuse to," Sean announced.

"Then die!" Tommy commanded, raising Saba for an overhead strike.

Just then, the White Shoganzord tackled him.

"Tommy, you've got to stop this!" Kimberly screamed from her cockpit, praying that he heard her.

Eying the other Shoganzords, Scorpina and Goldar crossed their swords, blasting them with their combined energies. Immediately, all three zords put their hands together in their sacred pose (one hand pointing up while the other pointed down) and quickly nodded as the duo attacked. The blast immediately rebounded onto Goldar and Scorpina, hurling them backward onto the ground in a shower of sparks.

"Now _that's_ Shoganzord power!" Adam said. "Good work, Billy."

"We all deserve it," Billy replied. "Kimberly, roll away." She did. Taking aim, Billy threw his spear at Tommy.

Jumping to his feet, Tommy caught it. "Thanks, old buddy," he mocked. Aiming at Billy's zord, he hurled the spear back at him. The spear collided with the zord's upper chest, causing a small explosion. "Guys, we need to regroup," Billy announced. "We can't win this fight separated. And I wouldn't recommend hand to hand combat."

"_That limits our options,"_ Adam pointed out.

"_What about the earth?"_ Kimberly pleaded over the com.

"Our zords are too damaged."

"_Rangers, combine your energies once more,"_ Sean ordered. _"Hit Tommy harder."_

"That could kill him!" Kimberly screamed, commanding her zord to parry a slash from Scorpina. They had only wanted to stun Tommy before.

"_Or devastate our zords,"_ Richie pointed out.

"We must not surrender," Sean urged, firing individual beams from his Dagger at Goldar, Scorpina, and Tommy in turn. Staggering, but regaining their footing, they rounded toward him, b-lining for him.

"How many times do we have to _squash_ you!" Scorpina barked, unleashing a storm of energy from her sword and pincer at Sean.

Evading the mountain's devastation, Sean teleported into the Dragonzord's cockpit. Under his direction, the Dragonzord spun its drill-ended tail and swung it into Scorpina, carving a gash into her right shoulder.

Screaming, Scorpina seized the Dragonzord's head with her pincer, slowly squeezing her grip. Suddenly, the dorsal blade on the back of the Dragonzord's head glowed with brilliant emerald energy. Sean launched it into Scorpina's forehead. "Ouch!" she wailed, releasing the zord. Arming his missiles again, Sean fired at Tommy and Goldar. As Scorpina raised her sword to attack. However the Dragonzord knocked her aside with her tail.

"I've almost had it with you! Si-aye-ya!" Tommy yelled, slamming a jump spinning kick into the Dragonzord and then slashing it with Saba.

"_Guys,"_ Kimberly spoke up. _"The Dragonzord can't beat all of them."_

"_But _we_ can,"_ chimed in Zack over the com. From a nearby cliff Zack held up his power coin. "Guys," he said, "take some of my energy. It might be enough."

"We'll only get one shot," Billy counseled.

"Do it, Zack," Adam called out.

"Great Power, Ninjetti: help my friends!" he prayed, stretching his hand out to them. "Lion Power!" Immediately his power coin glowed golden. Zack took a step back, surprise and apprehension growing within him. Suddenly the golden light washed over him.

Inside his mind he stood before the ghost of his Sacred Animal again. The Lion sat before him. "Welcome again, Zack," it said. Standing, its lower body elongated as strips grew along its legs and trunk. Both its snout and mane shrank back an inch while its checks filled out in the side.

"What the—?" Zack started.

"This is who I really am: a liger. A rarity in your world but we do exist."

Zack took this in, vaguely recalling reading some articles about lions and tigresses breeding with each other.

"Now we must return. We must heal the morphing grid before it is irreparably scarred."

There was another flash of light and Zack became aware of the cliff he stood on. Staring into space he uttered, "Whoa."

"_Zack, you alright?"_ Richie asked.

"I'm good," he answered, looking at the zords. "I feel alive." He smiled. "Guys, take this!" He yelled, holding out his coin. Four silver energy beams shined into the Shoganzords, repairing most of their damage. Zack collapsed to one knee, yielding to the urge to morph back to his civilian attire.

"You think one more ranger is gonna stop us?" Tommy asked. "We'll destroy you all." Tapping into his morphin powers (to vaporize the zords) he jumped into the air, aiming to hit the Black Shoganzord with jump spin side kick.

Doing its hand gesture, the Zord pointed at Tommy. The White ranger flew backward in the air, falling on the ground.

"What!" Tommy gasped. "Impossible."

_I thought you were a Ninjetti, Tommy,_ Sean inquired. "Nicely done, Adam," he spoke through the com.

Tommy spun around, his face hot with anger. "Enough Sean. You're gonna die first!" He raised Saba to strike. Scorpina and Goldar flanked him.

Sean readied for the attack.

Just then two cerulean blue lightning bolts arched over the trio's shoulders. Turning around they saw the golden yellow cyclone swirling around the revolving Shoganzord Tower right before it slammed into them. They tumbled and rolled onto the ground.

"This can't be happening!" Tommy said, staggering to his feet. Shaking his head he blinked, trying to focus.

Yards from him the Zords crouched in battle stances, aiming their weapons at the trio.

"I'm not… gonna… give up so.. easily," he announced, his legs shaking as he stepped forward twice.

"He can barely stand," Richie observed. "None of them can."

Stomping to steady his balance, Goldar swung himself up to full height, folding his wings into his back. Pointing the edge of his sword at the Shoganzords, he declared, "What the Monarch of Evil orders, he will have." Growling, he sprang at Kimberly's zord, locking blades with her two curved, tuning fork shaped daggers. Kimberly held her ground.

"Not gonna happen Goldar," she said under her breath. Breaking free, she slashed at his abdomen with one dagger and then his chest with the other.

Hearing Tommy and Scorpina scrambling up to his side, Goldar held out his hand to halt them, his arm protesting under the gesture. Determined and loyal as he was, he knew he could not keep fighting now after the Rangers' last attack. Had Rocky's zord been added to the others, at least one of GOldar's company would have been destroyed. He could not risk that on desperate recklessness. Besides, his ribs complained from breathing.

"Release Tommy," Adam commanded.

Goldar sneered at them, breathing slower but nonetheless deeply now. "What good is an evil ranger to you?" he asked.

Grimacing Kimberly glared at Goldar, silently cursing him.

"You won today but will you win tomorrow?" Uttering a brief chuckle he, Scorpina, and Tommy vanished as silhouettes of flame.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed, forgetting to restrain herself.

"Rocky," Adam murmured.


	2. Prior Thoughts Resurfacing

Inside Jason's Chamber, Rocky and Jason watched the battle through a hovering fire. Jason did not utter a word as he had not throughout the entire battle. Rocky glanced at him, unsure if he should talk. Finally, Jason opened his mouth. "Well, I'm not surprised," he admitted, "but I am impressed."

"But we failed," Rocky interjected.

"But look at what's happened," Jason faced Rocky, his hands clasped at his navel. "The rangers couldn't destroy Tommy, they no longer have their megazords, and _you_ didn't try to save them."

Apprehension gripping him, Rocky stiffened. Jason was right. The only reason Rocky had remained was because he had suppressed that desire.

Jason studied Rocky for nine seconds, his eyes cold. "Just some observations," he added. "I imagine Rita and Zedd aren't too happy."

"Your order said, 'kill them'," Rocky reminded him.

"I didn't expect them to win. That would have been incredible."

"So what are—"

"Let Zedd and Rita deal with that." Jason stepped in closer to Rocky, eagerness gleaming faintly in his eyes. "We have something else we can occupy our time with." Sensing Rocky's apprehension, Jason added. "Or was that kiss a ploy?"

His neck stiffening, Rocky rolled his shoulders. He swallowed. Silence fell between them.

* * *

"Goldar!" Lord Zedd bellowed from the balcony. "How dare you return without completing your mission? The shoganzords are still active! Answer me!"

Growling under his breath from the distaste of retreat in his mouth, Goldar bowed his head. Unfolding his wings, he beheld his lord and Master. "My Lord, we could not continue."

"'Could not'?" Zedd mocked. "Ha!"

"Zeddie, all of them got back here in one piece," Rita interjected quickly.

"Do not ever call me that name again!" he barked in her face.

Startled and ashamed she looked at the floor.

Straightening his neck he added, "Still… all of you fought well, and the day is only beginning. We can still win if we attack soon. Go," he gestured. "Rest yourselves and prepare for battle."

"Yes, sire," Goldar acknowledged, bowing. Turning, he strode out of the Chamber.

Tommy and Scorpina followed. "Baboo, bring us some food!" Scorpina commanded,

"Right away," the bat-like alien piped up.

Meanwhile, Tommy grinded his right hand into his other, his spirit aching for battle. However, he did need rest. He harnessed his frustration. He needed to eat at least.

"Rita, we need to keep an eye on Zack," Zedd continued, aiming his supervision back at the battlefield. "That ranger could undo everything we've for."

"I agree," Rita said. "For all we know, that Power Ranger could have a whole new megazord."

"That's a long shot, but you may be right. For the time being the morphing grid is still weakened, and we must regain the advantage over them."

"We still have two,"

"Yesss, but _I_ want to turn their confusion into _failure!_ Squatt, is Finster still working on that project for Jason?"

"Last time I checked, he was," the short, plump, blue alien remarked. "He shooed me out of the forge when I checked on him."

"Excellent!" Zedd cheered, lifting his hands into the air. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"And then watch the mayhem!" Rita cackled, ending with a squeal of joy.

"Yes, Rita," Zedd allowed her. "I can't wait to see how many rangers fall by Tommy's sword." He clenched his fist, relishing the thought.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kimberly glared at the empty spot Tommy had moments ago had stood, her abdomen and chest swelling and deflating over and over. All the while, her cheeks clinched ever more as her lips grinded into each other. She stamped her foot, hissing out a long exhale. Whirling about at Tommy, she pinned her eyes onto Sean. "What do we do now?" she demanded. "Jason's wrecking our team and we aren't doing anything to stop him!" She was not yelling but her sounds were fighting to get out of her tightening throat.

"Remember that you are no long a teenager," Sean consoled, glancing at her as a great grandfather would discipline his youngest descendent.

Taking in a deep breath, Kimberly held it for a handful of seconds and blew it out.

"Again," Sean instructed.

Rolling her eyes, she complied.

"Once more."

She gaped at him, confused.

"Do it." Sean ordered.

No one else interfered. Instead, Billy looked over at the cliff Zack had stood. Unsurprising, Zack had stayed put. Lifting his communicator he spoke into it. "Thanks, Zack."

"_No problem,"_ came the breathy response.

Smiling, Billy understood. Zack had infused the shoganzords with a tremendous amount of his energy, elevating their power systems from 23% to 74%, while repairing 70% of their damage. That had been almost miraculous, even by Ninjetti standards. Having no more energy to power his morph, he had demorphed.

"That was a brave thing you did," Billy said. "You think you can teleport back to the lab?"

"_I doubt it."_

"Stand by for a second." Breaking his contact, he teleported to Zack's side.

Zack cracked a smile. "You meant a second."

"Best not be alone right now." Billy offered his hand.

Zack clasped it, accepting the tendril of blue ranger energy sliding down his friend's arm into his. "Tell me about it."

Chuckling, they teleported back to the Lab.

* * *

"Disappearing on us again?"Adam asked when they arrived, faking a fairly convincible humorous attitude.

"Only for a second or two," Billy replied, smiling himself. Passing Adam, he clapped his hand around Adam's shoulder, squeezing for a second, expressing concern and support through his body language.

Adam nodded at his friends. "Thanks," he sighed. Glancing away, he noticed Kimberly's face was looser; however a face massage could have helped also. He looked away, a pang of pain prickling his pectorals.

"Sean," Zack called, "How did my sacred animal do that?"

"Do what?" Sean inquired, raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Changed into a different animal. Even my coin changed. Look." He put it in Sean's hand.

Sean surveyed it turning it about in his fingers. "I see," he said, mussing. "I confess that I have never witnessed or experienced this even before."

Zack let go of his hopes for answers, rolling his eyes and frowning. Shaking his head, he brushed his dissatisfaction aside. Acknowledging his disappointment he chose to be present in the moment. He had saved his friends. That was what mattered. His face eased again.

"However," Sean went on, "I hypothesize that you may not be able to morph in the near future. I believe your biological energy has been depleted also."

"Oh." _Makes sense I guess._

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will recover."

Adam stepped forward. "In the meantime, how do we save Tommy?"

"And what about our zords?" Richie asked. "Could we try energizing them again?" he asked, gesturing with a hand.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Sean answered. "From what I've sensed so far, the Morphing Grid is still repairing itself from Rita and Zedd's spell."

"Which means our powers suffer as a result," Adam pointed out. He sighed, missing Rocky. "What about Rocky?"

"He must choose of his own accord," Sean announced, anticipating outrage. He felt the fumes rising from Kimberly "Otherwise, we are no different than Zedd and Rita." Silently all of them agreed.

"Then let's focus on Tommy," Richie suggested. "How do we break the spell?" Looking at theme expectantly, he was surprised by the blank expressions gazing back at him from Kimberly and Zack. "Come on! There has to be a way!"

Kimberly swayed her head from side to side. "Short of Tommy throwing it off himself, I'm not sure of anything else we can do."

"Whatever we do, Rita and Zedd will protect Tommy as much as they can." Sean added.

"What about those finishers we hit him with? That had to have done something."

"There's no guarantee that it did anything." Kimberly explained, remembering that when Catherine (her successor, who had also been a mental slave to Rita) had been destroyed in giant monster form by the Ninja MegaFalconzord and her spell had still been in place. According to Sean, this spell over Tommy was stronger.

"Rangers, we must have faith," Sean consoled. "And be there for both of them."

"Do you think Rocky's a criminal?" Adam asked, battling to control his sorrow and confusion over Rocky.

"Now is not the time for judgment. Haley, is there a way to keep Tommy out of this Lab?"

"Would you please answer?" Adam asked, almost pleading with a hint of a command squeezing through his voice. Knowing how he had sounded, Adam apologized with his eyes as he besought understanding from Sean. With Zordon having passed on, Sean was the closest person he could ask.

Sean looked at Adam, emoting compassion through his loose body. However he did not talk for a moment. "While I recognize the differences," he began.

"Jason made a similar decision," Trini pointed out from across the room.

Kimberly, Adam, Richie, and Zack peered at her with curiosity. Billy glanced at her, hoping she would elaborate on the story he knew by heart.

Sean nodded at her.

"He did this so I would live longer. But it doesn't matter," she added, her depression warping her mind and perception of events. "As honorable as Jason is, he will kill me later."

"Seeing as Tommy owns the house and land here," Zack mused, "Jason can pull an inside job."

"That just means the upstairs is off limits for us," Haley chimed in. "If Tommy does show up, we will have some warning."

"Good work," Sean congratulated.

"Sean?" Adam pleaded again. His voice was still soft in volume but now a bit ridged. The others sympathized.

Sean addressed Adam. "I believe Rocky is still finding himself. It would be unwise to rescue him if he does not wish it."

"I understand," Adam said not lying.

For the third time in a row, Adam remembered when he, Aisha, and Rocky had been captured by Goldar to serve Lord Zedd. After futile persuasions, Goldar conjured the wooden Serpent of Darkness, encouraging the teens to change their minds via an ultimatum: wait for the Serpent to transform and bite them with the Venom of Evil, transforming them into hideous, evil drones or volunteer to the leaders of Lord Zedd's army. They had decided to wait it out (Aisha suggesting and then believing that the Power Rangers would save them). As the Serpent slithered ever so slowly toward them, Rocky had admitted, "I guess this is it. I never imagined I'd be using my abilities for evil."

"I need to meditate right now," he announced.

"Go," Sean whispered.

Adam walked to a corner and sat down on his heels, resting his flat hands above his knees.

* * *

Rocky stared into Jason's face, tracing his angular and curved features with his eyes. He studied Jason's eyes; eyes he had misjudged too often. Braver now, but still tenuous and anxious, he swept his fingertips down Jason's powerful arms, feeling every crevice and blood vessel. He wanted to know Jason—wanted feel Jason; wanted to… _be_ with Jason.

He gulped at the thought. Disbelief still swayed his conscious. He was shirtless with the Grand Monarch of Evil in his chambers. Firelight flickered around them. His heartbeat pounded quicker against his chest the more as he stood there. Faint sweat trailed down the back of his neck. _Am I in love with him?_ he wondered. He hoped his apprehension did not show.

Jason did not show if he had noticed or not. He simply stood there, grounded in the stone floor but as loose as a gymnast about to leap onto a balance beam. All the while, he stared into Rocky's eyes, patiently allowing Rocky empower his courage. This was not war. It was not business. Instead, it was pleasurable… perhaps more.

Rocky knew of his danger—was anxious that Jason would either kill or torture him—but _still_… still he could not deny his attraction. Ever since that nightmare on the mountain, his perception of Jason had changed. In fact, his perception had always been somewhat obscured.

Driven by the insecurities of adolescence, Rocky had been a late bloomer with his orientation. Even though Adam had not been his first experience, he had thought he would be with Adam forever.

But Adam was not here. He was on Earth, no doubt broken by what had occurred. He should be. Rocky had mourned too but he would not mourn now. He was with Jason. He _chose_ to be with Jason.

Now honest with himself, Rocky had been attracted to Jason ever since meeting him. And who wouldn't be? Back then Jason had been the epitome of athleticism, honor, compassion, and discipline—not to mention the fact that he was incredibly handsome and hot (not that Rocky would have consciously noticed then). From that perspective, it was no wonder he had been jealous of Jason when Jason had returned to claim the Gold Ranger Powers for a short time. After all, Rocky had replaced Jason so to Rocky he had felt that Jason was going to do the same thing. _God, I was foolish back then,_ he confessed.

Putting all of that aside, Rocky stepped in closer, sliding his hands around Jason's back and clasping his fingers along the tops of his broad shoulders. Pulling in closer, he nestled his body into Jason's, rubbing his head along Jason's.

Jason returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Rocky, though keeping his hands above Rocky's butt. That would come in time. Instead he pressed ever so gently into Rocky's quads with his. Rocky wobbled a bit but Jason steadied him. Rocky pulled his head away, gazing again into Jason's powerful eyes. Anger and domination were gone from them. Instead only tenderness and compassion glowed from behind them. Accepting this, Rocky kissed Jason again, drawing it out as long as possible as he explored Jason's mouth. His right hand explored Jason's scalp while his left gripped Jason's back.

Jason welcomed him and the pleasure wafting from this. This was not a rape but something… else. He liked it, hoping Rocky did also.

* * *

On Earth, tears dripped down Adam's closed eyes. Grieving his relationship, he refused to break his trance. Discipline was needed for the coming battles. He needed to be ready. Breathing through the urge to sob, he focused on his _driste_.


	3. An Apprenticeship Begun

Half an hour later, Rocky strolled through the pearl white mist fully clothed again; occasionally turning around as he took in the rusted green walls of Rita's polygonal shaped prison. "Wow," he said, eyeing the gargoyle masks on every other brass barred gate. "This place is creepy."

"I'm amazed you never came here," Jason admitted. "When I restored Zedd and Rita, Zedd locked me in here with Goldar."

Surprised, Rocky spun around facing Jason. "Sean said you punished them."

Jason spread his lips into a grin, flattening his eyes into a leer. "I started with him."

"Nice," Rocky supplied, unsure if he was impressed or frightened by it. He looked away. Still coming to grips with leaving the power rangers, he kept himself reserved; except he quickly glanced back.

"Want to see it?"

Rocky peered at him again. "How?" he asked. "Adam defeated the Mirror of Regret."

"There are other ways to view the past."

A drop of anxiety crept up Rocky's spine. "How can I see it?" he asked, almost demanding. Jason remained a statue of enigma yet his glee shined from within. _He must love this!_ Rocky snarled inwardly. _Is he gonna project into my mind?_

"Do _you_… want to know?"

Rocky refused to gulp. Instead, staring into Jason's eyes, he replied, "Show me."

"Be calm," Jason instructed. "Breathe."

An idea occurred to Rocky and he went with it before debating on it. He was talking with a telepath—a powerful telepath! Hesitation would not suite him. "What; I don't need to be a furnace of fury all the time?" he mocked.

The edges around Jason's cheekbones tightened only a millimeter and for a second. For that second, Rocky feared Jason going to attack him, seized by it. Fortunately the second passed and when nothing else occurred for several more seconds, Rocky relaxed. Finally Jason spoke. "Anger is useless without focus. Without discipline. Now watch the demo." Cupping his hands upward at his hips, fire spewed from them, sustaining themselves as they hovered between the two of them.

Not knowing what else to do, Rocky pushed his confusion out his mind, waiting for the images to appear in the flames.

_Goldar glared at Jason, bearing his teeth and aiming the tip of his sword at him. "Even if you did bring us back from the grave," Goldar began, "You brought back your own nightmare!"_

_Jason stood still only seven feet away from him, patient._

"_Only one human has ever defeated me, and he isn't here to save you!" Goldar growled, heaving three severe stun blasts at Jason _(no doubt to toy further with his 'prisoner', Rocky thought)._ Jason stepped back once but held his ground, making no sound. His eyes remained cold as steel._

"_Tough guy aren't you?" Immediately, he hurled a volley of fire blasts from his eyes and sword at Jason. Still silent, Jason staggered backward under the assault, and slammed into one of the brass looking bars. Several volts of electricity surged through his skin. With a minute explosion, he was limply hurled into the floor, face first._

"_You seem to have forgotten your time here?" Goldar ridiculed, slowly walking to Jason's side. "And you think you can lead us?" He gloated, chuckling._

"_Goldar, you moron!" Jason growled through the fog._

"_Hmm? Ahh!"_

_Two massive and continuous jets of coiled red and orange flames spewed from the fog, slamming into Goldar's chest and wings. Yelling, Goldar pressed his feet into the ground, trying to bear the assault. A few seconds later, the fire curled about him, explosions igniting about his body. Faltering, Goldar regained his balance, pressing into the flames. "You're not… defeating me… _human_!" Goldar snarled, using the magic in his sword to shield him from the flames._

"_I am no longer human!" Jason said, emerging from the flames in a lunge. Glaring into Goldar's eyes, he increased his flames' intensity. Slowly, he rose higher to stand. "You think you would be here if I wasn't!" With that, he swung Goldar around, hurling him through a sealed gate._

The flames dissipated into the atmosphere filling the prison. Consumed by alarm, Rocky did not wrench his eyes away, gaping now at the void of above the prison. Seconds passed into moments. Neither person moved. Blinking he surveyed the entire prison. There was no damage. "You killed him."

Jason shook his head. "No. But he was burned pretty badly. If you were wondering, Finster fixed the wall. Didn't take him long to do it."

Rocky spun around, gaping at the Monarch of Evil. For the past few days, he had seen Jason as a betrayer to the Power, a rapist, and a terrorist; yet he had always hidden his powers (except to conjure those gargoyles and to teleport). Suddenly he began to realize how powerful Jason was. Anxiety mingled with terror crawled up Rocky's spine. Jason had the potential to be a monster. Pressing his feet into the floor, he straightened them, breathing in. "What do you want?" he gulped.

"I want you to join the next battle," Jason said.

Rocky looked back, his body relaxed even as he remembered that was a battle to the death. "When?"

"Soon. Spend your time preparing until then."

"I'll be ready." Snickering maliciously, Rocky tilted his head to one side. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Jason nodded. "Good. Be ready." He teleported away.

Rocky turned. Sighing he released his feigned maliciousness. Shaking his head, he remembered why he was there, steeling his resolve once more. Switching sides had been an act. Making out with Jason, partially—he did not want to think about it. Regardless, Rocky knew how to be cruel; he knew how to be obedient but he did not know how to be evil. _How does anyone learn such a subtle and subjective secret?_ Rocky paused, gaping. _I have no idea what I'm doing. If I don't do this, Trini will die._ Panic enveloped him.

_Stop thinking about Trini,_ Jason interrupted._ You're doing this for yourself._

Rocky sighed. _Damn; I thought this'd be easier_, he muttered to himself.

Jason heard him. _Discipline yourself,_ he commanded. _Embrace what you swore._

Just then, a score of fused putties materialized throughout the prison.

"Great," Rocky grunted, sinking into a fighting stance. Not wanting to the deal with this, he surveyed the area, focusing on surviving.

_Dominate the battlefield._

_I've weakened myself by being evil,_ Rocky admitted to himself and Jason (believing Jason was listening). None of the putties attacked but skipped around him, warbling whilst wobbling about.

_Only those who pretend to be who they aren't are weak. Conquer yourself and own your decision. Whether you're evil or good you can still be your best. Unless you'd prefer being a drone like Tommy,_ he added.

Minute, defensive anger boiled within Rocky's core, heating his cheeks. His brow furrowed and his lips tightened. "No way are you turning me into a slave!" he declared, strengthening his stance.

Wobbling up to him, a putty round kicked his face.

Focused, centered, and allowing his anger to fuel him, Rocky immediately ducked underneath the kick, bounced to the side, and jump side kicked the putty away. Galloping into the center of the vast room, he bounced on the balls of his feet, reminding himself to be calm. Angry and strong as he was now, he was not strong enough to beat these putties as a civilian. Nevertheless, he did not reach for his morpher. He refused to.

"All of you will soon be taking orders from me," he told them, abandoning his acting.

If they cared, their body language did not change. Wobbling and waving their arms, they closed in around him.

Rocky twitched his head to the right, loosening a muscle. "Your Monarch chose me to lead you. Now it's time for you to obey." Sliding forward, he front kicked the nearest putty before it could attack, following through with a hard elbow strike to the back of the base of its skull. Upon hitting the ground, it rolled away, springing to its feet. Another attacked from the rear but Rocky caught the arm, and, using its momentum, swung it over his shoulder. All the while, exhilaration purred within him. He grinned, enjoying it. "Come on, putties, you're letting me win. Attack me!" Three putties aimed their fingers at him, preparing to shoot him with concussive explosions. Rocky yelled, stumbling to his knees.

Outside the wall, Jason smirked with his back to the prison, listening to Rocky's shudders. _Come on, Rocky,_ he encouraged, keeping his thoughts private. And then a sharp gasp of pain blew out from feet within the chamber. Silence again. Jason waited. Suddenly sounds of a distant scuffle rippled into his ears. His aura pulsing with joy, he smiled. _Perfect,_ he reflected.

While he desired to linger and relish in Rocky's transformation, he unfortunately needed to see Finster now. Smoothing his face into a neutral expression, he teleported away.

Minutes ticked by within the prison. Sweat dripped from Rocky's brow. Catching another kick, he pushed through the leg, slamming the putty's chest with his elbow. Rolling to safety, Rocky congratulated himself on hitting the flesh devoid of rock or metal. He rolled faster, avoiding a putty's bladed arm, and then bounced to his feet. Glancing around, seven putties still stood. Through his adrenaline, he felt the weariness aching in his joints and muscles. He still had the option of morphing. And again, he refused to. _Even morphed, I'd still be exhausted fighting these guys,_ he reminded himself. Tightening his fist, he readied himself for the next attack.

* * *

Standing on the far edge of an isolated room within the palace, Jason observed Finster hammering again at a particular pile of distilled ore before a stifling, active forge. Satisfaction spread across face, lighting his mood.

Finster shifted his stance, revealing that he was less than a minute away from shaping the ore.

"Excellent, Finster," Jason commented, raising his voice to be heard over the clanging.

"Thank you, my Lord," the smith/monster maker responded, slowing his hand to speak but not halting.

"When will you be finished?"

"I should be finished tonight."

"I take it you have no further use for this?" Jason inquired, approaching the forge. He stared at the sizzling white coals.

"That I am. Ahh, after weeks of work, it will finally be done."

"Terrific," Jason commented stretching out his open hand to forge's opening. With a mental command, he absorbed several hundred Kelvin of heat, forming it into a hovering orb of yellowish white light as big as a basketball. Deprived of most of their heat, the coals adopted a dull red hue. "Alert me if you need to ignite the furnace again."

"As you command, my Lord," Finster responded, bowing his head.

With that, Jason vanished.

* * *

Within the Chamber of Command, Lord Zedd sat slouching on his throne as Rita leaned on the back of it, fatigue weakening her legs. No one else was with them. Both sighed. Neither moved.

Jason materialized before them with the orb.

Lord Zedd lifted his head, gazing at his master. "How… may I please you, my Lord?" he asked, forcing his voice to be stronger than he was. However, Jason was not fooled.

"I come bearing your reward," Jason answered, holding out the orb. "Use this energy to recharge."

With an effort both straightened up, readying themselves to receive the energy transfer. By Jason's will, the orb shot out two electrical tendrils into Rita and Zedd, surging their bodies with energy. Relief swelled within them. After five seconds, Jason halted the transfer, pulling the orb back. It had reduced to a quarter of its size, resembling a miniaturized blue dwarf star. "Save the rest for the battle."

"Of course," Lord Zedd said bowing his head. Feeling alive once more, glee flowed through his arteries and veins. Beside him, Rita tingled with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, time stood still for Rocky. Inside the prison, Rocky knelt over the motionless putty, his abs heaving in and out heavily as sweat and flecks of blood covered his body. Some of the putties' finger blasts had grazed the inside and outside of his upper arms and legs. However, the nicks barely stung.

Snarling, he rose to his feet, surveying the battlefield. All of the putties lied unconscious. Smoke rose from three of them, including the one at his foot. The only difference was that this one was dead. Seconds went by and Rocky did not turn away, fascinated by the lack of tension in the putty's face. He then drifted his gaze onto his hands, holding them up to chest level. They had caused this. They had robbed this putty of life. _Incredible. Awesome._

"Rita, clean up this mess," he called out. The putties vanished.

Sighing he laughed, surveying his fingers. Pride hurdled through him. Coughing several times, tears wet his eyes. His abs ached. Still, he kept grinning. After waiting for days, he finally knew what his Ninjetti Power was. Breathing deeply, he relished in this discovery. He was not invincible, but this gave him an advantage over his former teammates—well, except Kimberly. Confident that he knew how to conjure it, he knew this would come in handy in the coming battle.

Remembering he was hungry, he teleported back to Rita and Zedd's palace.

Sitting on his throne, Lord Zedd regarded Rocky once he teleported seven feet in front of him. "Well, Rocky," he said, almost purring, "That was impressive." Rocky faced him. "How do you feel?"

Rocky looked away, musing. It was such a strange question (almost uncharacteristic) for Zedd to pose that he needed a moment. Finally, Rocky looked at Zedd. "It felt… empowering. Like this was what I was meant for."

"Aw," Zedd replied, tilting his head back in distant euphoria. "What a glorious feeling it is when one discovers their destiny."

Rocky regarded him. Through the Ranger grapevine, he had learned that Rita and Zedd had become human after Zordon's wave had passed through them. _Is this Zedd's destiny?_ he wondered. _Isn't he just a slave like Tommy? If so… is that why he wanted Trini or me—because we can choose our paths?_ "Yes it is," he finally muttered.

"Be cautious, young one," Zedd counseled. "If Jason truly wants you to be his first in command, then you must prove you are ready for that task and can live up to it." Rocky honed his ears, listening carefully. "His empire is growing every week, nearing this solar system."

Rocky resisted the urge to gape, breathing in deeply instead. This was crucial information Zedd was giving him—candidly if Rocky was reading him correctly. Lord Zedd was treating Rocky as an equal right now—or a student. He was not sure. Regardless, Rocky was new in this establishment. It would be unwise for him to appear privileged even though he had made out with the Grand Monarch of Evil.

"I'll remember that," Rocky said curtly. "Excuse me." Lord Zedd inclined his head. Rocky strolled out of the Chamber, his mind buzzing with more questions.

Unmorphed, Tommy leaned along the wall of the hallway near the far entrance, his arms loosely crossed over his chest. Rocky approached the end, looking at the floor but not seeing it. Loose and centered, Tommy said as Rocky passed him, "Nice show down there."

Halting, Rocky spun around, alert surprised, and confused.

"Just don't pull that on me," Tommy threatened.

Rocky locked his eyes with Tommy's, glaring into them. "Don't give me a reason too." He walked away.

Tommy smirked. _Aw, the little boy is learning,_ he reported.


	4. Waiting for Battle

In Tommy's Lab the rangers, Haley, and Trini ate mini meals, never forgetting that a crucial battle lurked ahead. None of them tried denial, accepting it was foolish to do so. Having wiped his tears minutes before, Adam wandered about, keeping his limbs loose. Though silence reigned over their tongues, brief words of conversation were made—mostly encouragement. They waited for the monitor to beep, alerting them to the presence of Scorpina, Goldar, and Tommy. Perhaps even Rocky could be with them.

Adam was ready for that encounter—ready to battle but also to neutralize—staving off murder (it felt like murder no matter how much he rationalized it,) for the final resort. He wondered if Rocky would go straight for the kill. If so, whom would he choose? Himself? Trini? He looked at her for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, Adam quelled these panicked thoughts as they would only distract him. He looked away.

"If Jason does beat us," Zack asked Trini, squatting beside her, "do you think he'll kill you then?"

"Perhaps," she said, eating another banana chip.

Zack shook his head. "You're just going to wait for him to murder you?" He shivered, sticking out his tongue as revulsion gripped him when he'd said 'murder'.

"I know my fate." She kept looking straight forward, focusing on nothing in particular. Regardless she did not blink.

Accustomed as he was to Trini's demeanor, it still creeped him out when she did this. "But he tried getting rid of you twice already!" he pleaded. "Why?" She did not answer or look at him. "What were you like before Jason erased your memory?"

She squeezed her eyes and then forced them open, still refusing to look at him.

"Come on, Trini!" he begged.

She did not yield.

"She was a powerful empath, rivaling Jason," Billy answered, approaching them. The others eavesdropped. "In some aspects she was stronger than Jason was at the time."

"So she was a liability," Kimberly voiced.

"When he had chosen evil? Yes," Sean answered.

"You think she still is?" Richie asked.

"She could be if she isn't already. Her powers have not left her."

"But she helped awaken mine," Richie pointed out. The others peered at him, inquiring with their bodies. "I'm empathic."

"That could have been why she chose you."

"I was hoping my powers would leave me," Trini admitted.

"Your powers are yours," Sean reminded her from years ago. "Trust in it and it will serve you."

Pride blazed within Richie's heart at these words, lightening his anxiety.

"You're ready, Richie," Kimberly inspired, gazing at him with confidence and compassion.

He smiled back at her.

_I hope I don't die before Jake returns home,_ she murmured, moaning. Surprisingly, instead of deflating her mood, the thought of her husband inspired her onward. It was for him—not to mention the entire world—she fought again as a power ranger for in him she saw the world.

For several more moments no one talked.

Finally Richie asked a question many of them had wondered throughout the hour. "Do you think Jason will join the battle?" he uttered indirectly.

"Only if it suits him to," Sean replied.

Silence governed their tongues once more.

As they waited, Adam wondered what his Ninjetti power was. Of the team, he and Zack were the only ones who did not know. Unfortunately his speculations proved useless. Without more information, he could not discern what his power was. Adam would need to know his incase Rocky learned his also. Blinking, Adam shook his head. The thoughts only served to knot the muscles in the back of his neck.

Choosing to continue standing, he entered a state of non-thinking, letting go of his surroundings. As Adam calmed his mind, he thought of Rocky again. Instead of fighting the feelings and images, he acknowledged them.

Just then three sharp, separate, electronic beeps buzzed from the computer monitor. Sighing, Haley slapped her thighs, stood, and walked over to the monitors. Sean and the other rangers looked over there. Adam, however, kept facing the Lab's entrance.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Rocky," she replied, looking at him. Absentmindedly, she kept rubbing her thumbs across and over her fingers. Her shoulders did not move. "He's on the beach." Confused and hurt, Adam still did not look at him. "He isn't morphed though."

The others regarded Adam. Just then, Adam's communicator beeped. Kimberly stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her torso. The communicator beeped again. "Answer it, Adam," Sean encouraged.

Adam glanced at the face of it. Rocky's button was flashing. Sighing and rolling his head, Adam lifted his other hand and pressed Rocky's button. "What do you want?" he asked; his voice as steady as chunks of ice frozen together.

"_Meet with me,"_ Rocky requested. The voice was soft and confident save only a slither of unease underneath his speech. It put the others at ease.

Kimberly held her breath. _How could this have happened again?_ she wondered. _Hasn't Jason been enough already?_

Adam looked straight ahead, his cheeks trembling. However he forced himself to continue staring, battling for control.

"_Have the others watch us if you want. Just meet me."_ Silence followed. _"Adam?"_

"I'll come." Adam spun around. "Keep surveying us. Don't look away. Come if there's trouble," he finished, already dematerializing.

Kimberly exhaled. The group turned, watching the monitor.

"This day just got worse, didn't it?" Richie chimed in, sensing the gloom filling the group.

"Everyone morph but stay here," Sean ordered, knowing that they would feel better doing something while waiting.

Agreeing but not voicing any concerns, everyone morphed into their rangers suits.

* * *

Rocky stood tall in the sand, the wind brushing his skin and hair. He felt a rush of joy and grief as Adam materialized seven feet before him. He smiled—briefly but honestly.

Adam beheld his lover, outrage and serenity battling within his heart.

"You look good considering," Rocky began simply.

"'Considering?'" Adam bit back.

"I didn't think it was gonna be this hard," Rocky admitted.

"But now we're here."

"Against each other." His arms resting at his side, Rocky groped his fingers around an imaginary handle. Half a second later, his Power Sword materialized with red energy from his palm.

Adam did not move, seeing the Sword peripherally.

"It's a civil war," Rocky added.

"Then kill me," Adam replied. "If I had a katana I'd cut off your head right now."

"Use your Axe," Rocky simply replied.

As Adam stomped forward (consumed with duty, anguish, and fury), his Power Axe materializing in his right hand. He could not read Rocky's expression or body language. Spinning around, he swung his Power Axe at Rocky's chest, ready to slam all of his fury into the man he loved.

Rocky stepped out of the way, bunted the back of the Axe with his blade and then slammed the pummel of his Sword into the back of Adam's head. Adam fell to the ground.

* * *

In the Lab, none of the other rangers moved. Haley, on the other hand, exhaled loudly, shaking some tension out of her shoulders. Some of it lingered though.

"Guys this really could get out of hand—quickly, I mean," she added, glancing around her.

"This isn't the battle," Sean said. "It's an exercise in honor. That's why they aren't morphed."

Blinking, Richie looked at Sean. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Once with Jason when he chose to turn," Sean answered, focusing solely on the screen.

* * *

"Who has the control now?" Rocky asked with the tip of his sword resting on the base of Adam's head, glowering down at his ex-lover.

Adam chose to not move. Instead he waited for Rocky's next move. Summoning the calm of his meditations, he slowed his racing heart. Seconds ticked by. Rocky did not move. Still, Adam remained still, trusting in his friends.

Three seconds later, Jason materialized on top of a sand dune, gazing at Rocky. "Enough, Rocky," he ordered. "Return to the palace."

Squeezing his eyes, Rocky refused to shift his gaze. Pulling his eyelids apart he uttered, "No," wanting to end this battle now.

Jason blasted the back of Rocky's right hand. Gasping and gripping his hand, Rocky dropped his Sword. Adam tensed as the Sword bounced off of his back before sliding to the ground. Relieved that he felt no further pain, he exhaled the pent up air from his lungs.

Meanwhile, Rocky gaped at his hand. A jagged, charred gash split open from his pinky to his thumb sent tremors through his fingers and up his forearm.

"I don't recall asking," Jason reiterated, glaring at the fallen ranger. Rocky said nothing, stifling his groans. Nodding at Jason, he bent down, picked up his sword with his left hand, and then teleported away as a column of red light.

* * *

From the Lab, many of the rangers (including Haley) gaped at the scene unfolding before them. "Looks like you were right, Sean," Haley said, glancing at him.

"It's not finished," Billy said.

She returned her gaze to the screen. On it, Jason evaporated away. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kimberly muttered a thanking prayer to God.

"Can we teleport him back?" Zack asked, crossing his arms in nerves.

"Unfortunately no," Haley said. "I still haven't made that work."

"Remember your wits, Rangers," Sean instructed. "Adam is a disciplined warrior."

"His boyfriend just attacked him!" Zack objected.

"I understand your concerns, but remember who Adam is; what he stands for," Sean encouraged. "Have faith in him."

"Guys, he's coming back" Kimberly pointed out. Behind them Adam materialized. Although standing, his head was bent forward, hiding his face from his friends.

"You alright?" Kimberly asked, tilting her head to peer at his face. Adam neither responded nor moved, shame weighing upon his head.

* * *

In Jason's Chambers, Rocky sneered at his burn, holding his hand at chest level. Careful not to move his digits, he kept them limp as much as possible without tearing anymore flesh.

Jason stepped toward him from the rear, eying the mark. "It was necessary,"

"For my instruction or theirs?" Rocky bite back, diluting some of his aggression.

Gently, Jason's left hand glided to Rocky's injured one. Smoothly Jason caressed the wound. Rocky shivered at the touch; as before he was surprised by the sensations that washed within him. A man so evil that he was the ruler of evil in this universe—_how was it possibly he could be so tender and caring?_ Rocky wondered. _Is it an act?_

_Look at me_, Jason urged.

To Rocky it could have also been a command; he was not wise enough to discern between the two from such an enigmatic character. Regardless, he complied, asking silent questions through his eyes. All the while, he hoped that Jason understood.

"I still want you as my heir," Jason asked. He leaned in, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

Rocky accepted the kiss. _Am I being manipulated?_ Shutting his eyes, he kissed Jason back.

* * *

In Tommy's Lab, now the Rangers' lair, Sean brushed past the others to Adam, clasping his shoulders. Adam neither moved his head nor spoke. Releasing Adam's shoulders, Sean straightened himself to his full height, two inches higher than Adam. Summoning his katana, he unsheathed it, holding it at shoulder length with its tip facing the ceiling. For a split second, Kimberly thought he was going to slice off Adam's head. "Adam Park," Sean commanded with authority—authority he had not since displayed. Addressing Adam in Japanese he barked, "Martial Artist, look me in the eye!"

Hearing the words spoken in his mother's tongue, Adam lifted his gaze, meeting Sean's eyes.

Continuing in Japanese, Sean instructed, "Look not into my eyes but into your own!"

"_Hai!_" Adam replied, doing so.

Switching to Korean, Sean asked, "Will you fight or remain a prisoner of your cowardice?"

Taken aback for a second by the switch in languages, Adam answered in Korean as soon as Sean finished, "No. I am no coward,"

"Again!" Sean demanded in Japanese.

"I am no coward!" Adam yelled in Japanese.

"Again!" Sean barked in English.

"I am no coward!" Adam yelled loudest in English.

"Are you simply saying that?" Sean asked softer but firm.

"No!" Adam stated.

Sean relaxed, lowering his shoulders. Nodding, he replied softly, "Good."

Zack and Kimberly gaped at Sean and Adam, impressed nevertheless. "That was different," Kimberly remarked, remembering just then that Adam had been recently studying both languages in his spare time.

"Indeed," Billy commented.

"My question applies to you also, Trini," Sean continued, looking over at Trini.

The depressed ranger had remained hunched over in front of the wall, desiring to leave but knew she should not. At Sean's voice, however, Trini looked up into his eyes.

_Will you fight or remain a prisoner of your cowardice?_ Sean asked her, allowing everyone present to hear him. The time for respect to privacy had passed. Action and decisions needed to be made if survival and living were to continue for them and the world.

_Do not ask me that question,_ she pleaded, turning her head.

Through Sean, the others heard her response. Richie's gut twitched inward as if he was about to vomit, while his left pectoral tensed over his heart. He ran his thumb down the muscle, massaging it.

_That statement alone proves your powers are growing, Trini,_ Sean remarked.

_I have made my choice!_

_Your choice can change._

_I won't let it!_

"I see," Sean said as disappointment and sympathy grew within his eyes. He looked away from her. Remembering his enlightenment, he stared at her again, purpose strengthening his purpose. "I believe you are right, Trini," he added. "You won't be safe for long. Therefore, when you die… how would you choose too?"

She responded immediately. "With grace and serenity."

"I sense none of those in you," Richie voiced.

"Nor do I," Sean added. "I pray that you will." Bowing with his hands at his heart level he saluted her, "Namaste." Looking away from her, he addressed everyone else. "Haley, continue with your updates. This Lab must be impregnable except to us."

"On it," she replied, already spinning her chair around and typing in commands of programming. "Anybody got a coffee I.V. by chance?"

Sean smiled. "Sadly, no," he answered.

"What do you want us to do?" Adam asked, stepping toward Sean.

Sean beheld all of them. "Ready yourselves."

"Hold on," Richie remarked, a thought stirring in his head. "How do Rita and Zedd channel their spells?"

"Both use their staffs. Rita once used to have an altar for such—oh, yes." Sean smiled. Even Haley paused. Interested, she turned around, regarding Sean like the others. "None of you would have known that. That must have been how they had done it. How remissive I've been."

Excitement bloomed within Kimberly, unraveling her tension. Her chest rising and falling quicker with vigor, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hold on a moment," Adam chimed in. His hands at his side, he sauntered through his friends toward Sean. "Jason warned us that if we ever went to the Moon, he would kill us."

Disappointment began squashing Kimberly's hope—but not her courage. "We have to try," she uttered louder than she intended.

"Both of you are correct," Sean amended. "There is no need for recklessness. However, if we can destroy that altar—"

"Then Tommy might be set free," Kimberly finished.

"Indeed. But there is great risk to Tommy if we force the spell out of him."

"I thought that's what you were trying to do?" Trini remarked.

"It still is. The strategy is being revised."

"Still… storming the Chamber of Command is not a good idea," Adam reminded them. "Jason meant what he said."

"There is a lot of risk," Billy agreed, "whether we are united or separated."

"Then might I suggest something?" Haley piped up.

The others regarded her. Remaining silent, Sean listened.


	5. The Price

Tommy meandered through the churning mists of the unpopulated Chamber of Command, absentmindedly rubbing his chin. When the rangers would be out of the way, the potential of the Ninjetti—and even the Great Power (Tommy relished at the thought)—would finally be realized for evil. Remembering the litter of decaying bones on Phaedos, Tommy wondered how many of those seekers had been for Evil. He grinned. _With Jason and Rocky, the Universe will bow before the might of a Evil,_ he thought, _and the glory shall be paved by us!_ The irony enraptured him.

In his mind, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, recently learned in the Power Rangers' identities, stood before Zordon in the Command Center. Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Jason stood behind them within the ring of consoles.

"_Rocky, Adam and Aisha," Zordon requested. "You are the only other people to know the true identities of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your backgrounds and determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair, and most importantly, trustworthy. Therefore we ask that you take a solemn vow: never to reveal the secret of the power rangers' identities,"_

"_We'll take that vow," Adam promised._

"_Count on it," Aisha added._

"_And _never_ betray you," Rocky finished._

A smirk squeezed and spread up Tommy's cheeks. _Looks like you have now,_ he accused, projecting to the wind.

Marching into the Chamber from the rear entrance, Goldar halted behind Tommy. Tapping Tommy's shoulder, he spoke, "White Ranger."

As if he were looking up from a book, Tommy curved around. "Goldar," he answered humbly.

"Are you ready?" Goldar growled.

"Yes," Tommy answered, lengthening the ending _s_. "But don't forget, Goldar… you take orders from me."

"I answer to Jason and Lord Zedd before I answer to you!"

"So you don't even listen to Rita?" Tommy remarked, a smear of a grin spreading across his face. "What would Jason say about that?"

"_I_ am Lord Zedd's first in command! Rita may be his wife but she isn't his equal and _never_ will be! _You_ are no more than their servant."

"A servant who almost demolished the Shoganzords," Tommy retorted, his words flowing like a stream in mid-spring.

"But you didn't; did you? I have outlasted every battle I've engaged in."

"Only because you chickened and ran away with your tail between your legs. Oh, wait, you never let your tail down. Is that like your hair?"

Goldar growled, squeezing the hilt of his sword. Although drawn, he kept aiming the tip toward the ceiling. Pulling his elbow back toward his wing, he pointed the tip of his sword at Tommy's heart. Tommy stepped back into a back stance.

Sneering, Goldar raised his hackles. "Insolent—"

"I will tolerate no insurrection in my Chamber or palace!" Lord Zedd commanded, marching from the main entrance to his throne.

Goldar and Tommy lowered their guard, bowing their heads in reverence.

"Yes, my liege," Goldar said.

"Oh course," responded Tommy.

"Perfect!" Lord Zedd shouted. "Goldar, I seem to recall you have something better to do with your time!"

"Yesssss," growled Goldar, a hint of laughter growing as he stretched the word. Sliding his hand down the blade of his sword, he disappeared in a couple flashes of yellow orange flame.

"What do you ask, Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"Take your magnificent powers and crush the life out of your former comrades," Zedd ordered. "Devastate the entire state if you must! Let the legacy of Zordon and Sean end today and never return again!"

As his face stretched into a grin, Tommy eyes and brow slid into a leer. "With pleasure," he restated.

"Then go! Scorpina awaits you."

Tommy teleported away.

Relishing his continuing—and impending—triumph, Lord Zedd sat on his throne, sighing deeply. "Soon… your teammates will be gone… wiped from existence by the hands of your prodigies. And then your allies will fall. Once you are alone… (cut off from the help you were so desperate to protect!) I will fight you again, Sean. Our blades shall clash once more. When you are at your best…" he sighed, his body soothed by the notions collecting in his mind, "having only yourself to rely on, then our war will climax!"

He halted. Moments of their last battle sped through his mind. Clutching them, he slowed them down, recognizing moments when Sean's guard was weaker. For moments he sat there, his right hand half opened at chin level as if to snatch at a passing pheasant.

Rocky waited, studying the Emperor, a being so diabolical that he had banished Rita from her palace, and destroyed the Green Ranger's powers. Silently he searched in his mind for all Zedd had ruled over before he had been cleansed. Only a void greeted him. Neither Zordon nor Alpha had elaborated on the triumphs of Lord Zedd. Now, older, wiser, and more experienced, Rocky felt privileged to gain this insight into an evil legend.

"As you are a true Samurai, I know a part of you longs for that moment," Zedd continued hissing, "when our blades cross." Placing his staff in his lap, he gazed at it, curling his clawed fingers around it. "But when they do mine will shatter yours."

Rocky's chest swelled, and soon his arms and then his legs. Miraculously, his head remained level, no longer bobbing amongst indecision. All tension evaporated from the fire of passion Zedd's words had kindled within him. Rocky closed his eyes, relishing in the sensations washing him. He knew. Finally he knew. At this moment, he was meant to be here, in this place, listening to Zedd's words. Not since he and Adam had come out to each other had he felt this way.

A breezed blew within him, dispelling the swelling and replaced it with elation—elation he wrapped around him. A smirk of a grin grew from his lips as love drained from his eyes.

"Are you confident you can win such a battle?" Rocky asked.

Lord Zedd turned his gaze to the earth. "That, heir apparent, is a question I am _trembling_ to ask." Flickers of white lighting and orange flames shot up his staff, coiling and dissipating about the _Z_ at its top.

Rocky looked forward to the answer.

* * *

"Well, Sean?" Haley asked when she was done. Everyone turned also. "You know Jason's empire the best out of us."

Their stomachs coiled, but they ignored them. Anxiety would only confuse them further. Instead the others waited.

Finally Sean spoke. "Your plan is sound. Daring… but Zedd and Jason will have anticipate this along with other scenarios. And the more we draw on the Morphing Grid, the more unstable it will be."

"If we do nothing then the Morphing Grid will end," Zack addressed. "Guys, my Sacred Animal told me this. Look, if we can get Tommy back on our side, then that'll help, right? Like with you?" he finished, addressing Sean.

"It is the difference between sutures and surgery," Sean responded. "All of our aims and motives are important, but we must be careful with which choices we decide to pursue now. More than simply my life is at stake now."

The final words drilled into each of the rangers. Zack glanced at his morpher, holding it in his hand.

"Does anyone know how long it would take for the Morphing Grid to repair itself on its own?"

"Meaning if we do nothing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"That's out of my experience," Haley admitted.

"Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm uncertain. Sean?"

Looking off into a far corner, Sean probed the Morphing Grid, letting go of what his eyes saw. "We need more time," he finally said.

"We don't know how much time we have!" Zack finally exclaimed, stopping himself from shouting.

"Indeed. We cannot begin your plan, Haley, until we know what Jason is doing. Those who have not eaten, do so now. Anxiety will only burn energy we will need in our next battle."

No one moved. Some darted their eyes around the group and at the entrance.

"I sense no one else above ground," Sean added.

Gritting her teeth, Kimberly alone, scurried out of the Lab. Finding more than enough food in Tommy's kitchen, she hurriedly made several sandwiches. Some she packed with turkey slices; others she used peanut butter. Munching reluctantly, she soon descended the stairs to the subterranean Lab, carrying a full platter.

"Did you and Tommy stock up earlier?" she asked Billy.

"I insisted," Billy answered.

More anxious than actually hungry, the others bit into this and that. Juice flowed down their chins from apples and oranges. Regardless, the bread felt stale despite its freshness.

"This really is a civil war," Richie commented, yielding to the anxiety growing within him.

"Only if it is prolonged," Sean corrected, tossing another walnut into his mouth. "But it is 'civil' nevertheless."

Richie sneered at the pun.

"Nevertheless, our powers—let alone the universe—are at stake." Adam reminded everyone. Rolling his head around he planted his hands onto hips, anxious to know if waiting was the wisest action.

"And that is why we must continue opposing Jason's onslaughts."

"If he ever attacks." piped up Kimberly, mild annoyance growing within her.

Just then, the monitor beeped. Everyone looked toward Haley.

Spinning around, she pulled up the announcement. "Tommy and Scorpina just appeared outside of City Hall in Reefside," she relayed.

"Is Goldar on Earth?" Sean asked.

Haley did a quick global check, the results coming almost instantly. "No. If he is I can't detect him. The software is sound."

"I can't sense him on the planet."

"Could he be blocking you?" Adam asked.

"No. Goldar's tried but failed repeatedly."

Wonderment danced in the others.

"Very well," Sean surmised. "My friends, are you ready to begin?"

His comrades nodded. Trini looked away once more.

"Then it's Morphin' Time."

* * *

Tommy, already morphed as the white ranger, stood at the top of the outdoor brick staircase leaning his right hip against the four foot tall sixteen inch deep brick wall of the Reefside City Hall campus. _It began in the mountains and will finish here,_ he recited, quoting words that Jason had spoken to him shortly before. _Empress, Emperor, Sovereign, I will not fail you this time,_ he swore.

Below him, Scorpina strolled back and forth on the halfway platform in the stairs, caressing the edge of her curved sword. Anxious to begin, she masked it with a calm demeanor, grinning ever so slightly. Patience, she had learned, was far better to have when going into a fight instead of adrenaline.

At the foot of the stairs, Sean, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Richie materialized with their power weapons drawn.

_Pathetic, Sean,_ she critiqued.

Wasting no time, Scorpina fired at them with a jet of yellow energy from her armored hand, knocking Zack and Richie backward. Meanwhile, withdrawing and cocking Saba, Tommy fired a blast at Kimberly.

Ready for this, she refracted it with her shield, dissolving it into diluted shockwaves. Micro-cherry bomb sized explosions littered her feet and those around her. Flicking his wrist, Tommy fired at Sean. Sean's energy diamond shaped shield projected out of his suit, reflecting the blast right back at Tommy.

Tommy dodged it. Gritting his teeth, he leapt into the air blasting the other rangers. Yelling a battle cry, Scorpina joined him, shooting fire from her armored hand.

* * *

In the Rangers' Lair, Haley released her clenched her lips, remembering to breath deeper. "Come on," she urged them, half praying. "Trini, can they get through this?"

Off her shoulder, Trini leaned on the console. She sighed, letting her fear flow away. "I'm not clairvoyant like that," she confessed.

Looking at her, Hailey sucked in some air through her nose, she blew it out. Turning back to the monitor, her face and neck tightened. "Well," she said. "Then I guess all we have now is hope."

"And a good plan," Trini reminded her.

Haley sighed through her nose, smiling. "And a great team," she admitted. Nevertheless, she shook her head. "Please get through this, guys," she prayed.

* * *

Landing side by side at the foot of the stairs, Scorpina and Tommy crossed their swords, unleashing a storm of energy at the rangers. Their screams chorused in harmony with the explosions further demolishing the architecture around them.

Scorches spread across their suits. Still, they endured. They needed to.

Billy wiped the dust from his visor, straining to bring his vision back into focus. Shadows dimmed his sight. _Tommy and Scorpina aren't attacking now,_ he commented.

Shutting his eyes and ignoring everything else, Billy pinpointed Tommy and Scorpina in his mind. Grabbing hold of them he slammed them into the stairs into the courtyard and then hurled them over upwards onto the courtyard.

Tumbling, the two rolled and skidded several feet before stopping.

_Sean, _Billy relayed, _if they hit us with that again, we'll demorph or die._

_Remember our plan, rangers,_ Sean projected to them, rising with grace to his feet. "We are Ninjetti," he added.

On the courtyard, Tommy stamped to his feet, shaking away his dizziness. "Get up, Scorpina!" he growled. "We have a battle to finish!"

"I'm ready," she snarled. Rising she pivoted to the stairs. "I say we cut them apart. They're toying with us!" she snapped.

"Careful, Scorpina," Tommy supplied coolly. "We'll beat them… but I want to know where Adam is."

* * *

Leaning upon his balcony rail, Lord Zedd surveyed the battle through his supervision. "I'm curious to know that myself," he muttered. "Don't wait for an invitation. Slaughter them while they are divided!" he commanded the warriors.

Nodding, Tommy and Scorpina jogged to the courtyard's edge.

At the same time, Adam crouched in the main hallway, bracing himself in the corner adjacent to the Chamber's entrance. Already holding his Power Axe in Cannon Mode and inching his head over, he peered into the Chamber of Command. _Only Rita and Zedd,_ he thought. Silently sighed, releasing pressure from his shoulders. _The question now is where's Goldar?_ he quickly wondered, sliding his feet ever so slightly toward the column bordering the balcony. _Hopefully not nearby he added,_ rising to his full height. Despite his discipline, his heart continued pumping faster with adrenaline. He glanced once more at the rest of the chamber and other entrances. No one was present. Slowly and silently he inched his head around the column. He smiled. Sean had been correct. The altar was still on the balcony. And at this angle, Adam could fire at it, damaging it at least before Rita and Zedd had a chance of defending it or counterattacking. _Time to act!_ He pressed into his feet, ready to leap around the column.

_Halt!_

"Huh?" Adam exclaimed, crouching at once, darting his eyes in every direction.

Just then, a fiery stream licked with a spiraling tongue of flame sprang from the rear of the Chamber slammed into Adam's chest. Adam fell backward, collapsing into the wall before falling to the floor, the air knocked out of him.

At this time, Lord Zedd abated his supervision. "I thought I sensed the presence of a lone ranger," he said, turning around. Eyeing Adam he added, "Tell me: what could one ranger do against the likes of us?" He laughed, gesturing to the rear of the Chamber.

Rolling onto his side, Adam looked. Jason stood half shrouded in shadow. A male human figure stood behind Jason off his right shoulder.

Breathing easier, Adam seethed at Rocky, his upper cheeks tightening.

"Oh, it wasn't him," Jason remarked, gesturing a goofy finger at Rocky as if only confetti had been thrown and all of them were back in the Youth Center once upon a time, celebrating a birthday.

Rocky only darted his eyes at Jason and then back at Adam. Jason strolled there.

"I shot you." Jason elaborated, raising his eyebrows in comic effect.

"Cool," Adam grumbled sarcastically.

Now within a foot of Adam, Jason squatted to his level. "You have a lot of gall coming here," he said.

Adam continued breathing, refusing to alter his smooth rhythm as he glared into Adam's eyes.

"Hang tight," Jason said. Smirking, Jason waved his hand over Adam.

Instantly, lightning and flames wrapped around Adam's legs, crawling up his torso and then around his head. Clenching his teeth, Adam hissed through the agony. Within a few seconds, he dissipated.

"Nice effect," Rocky commented.

Jason stood. Tilting his head to Rocky, Jason whispered, "Follow and watch. If Goldar fails, step in."

Without hesitating Rocky locked eyes with Jason and nodded; teleporting away as a red column.

* * *

Relief and pain crashed together as Adam materialized from fire and lightning. He yelled out. Opening his eyes, he glanced around, wondering where he was. Shadows and fog surrounded him. A few miniature dead pine trees, curled and twisted as if from years of depravity, lined the walls at random increments with their menace. Adam beheld them; then turned away. A bench of meshed and jagged stone, as if carved from the wall held his gaze. Vines of the same trees grew downwards from cracks in the ceilings. Adam turned around. Sure enough, there was a polished smooth altar, no more than two feet tall. He gulped, his heart falling.

_Not here!_

"Welcome to the moment your destiny changed!" called out a voice from his past—and present.

Closing his eyes, Adam prayed for patience while summoned his courage. "Goldar," he said. He turned, facing Lord Zedd's second man. "What's the matter? You have to use Jason to fight your battles for you now? I told you once you can't defeat me. And I've only become stronger since."

"That you have, Black Ranger," Goldar admitted, sneering. Nevertheless, he held his ground. They stood in silence for several seconds.

"No putties or tengas?" Adam inquired.

Goldar crouched into a wide fighting stance, whilst drawing his sword arm back, aiming the tip at Adam's heart. "We can arrange that if you'd prefer."

"No," Adam sighed, calm and collected. All of his frustration, heartbreak, and anguish blazed and roared underneath his muscles like a storm. Surprisingly enough, none of this even reflected in his eyes—or hands. On the surface, he felt polished and loose like water splashing upon a river rock. At that moment, one thing occupied his mind: the void in his heart born from Rocky's betrayal. _That doesn't matter now._ "Not the pain," he muttered.

"Eh?" Goldar asked.

"Nothing except the world! Hi-yah!"

Spinning in the air, Adam kicked his leg out towards Goldar's upper chest, directly underneath the neck. Goldar leapt out of the way. Landing gracefully, and wasting no time, Adam snapped out elbow and palm heel strikes. Goldar blocked all of them but gained no ground.

Adam marveled. He had never thought of Goldar as being this fast.

Seeing an opening, Goldar swung the blade of his sword at Adam's neck. Adam rolled his head out of the way. Without pausing to think, he slammed the blade of his Axe into Goldar's abdomen, hurling Goldar into the far wall.

"Had enough?" Adam asked. "Or shall we go into round two?"

Having tumbled to his knees, Goldar flicked his sword at the ceiling, discharging a condensed fiery stream at it. Several stones and fragments of dirt plummeted down over Adam's head. However, he spun out of the way.

"Guess I have an answer then." Dropping his Axe, Adam withdrew his Blade/Blaster in its blade form. Goldar rose to his feet. No more than ten feet from each other, the two combatants waited. "Somehow I doubt teleporting would help me," Adam surmised.

"Run like a cowered if you can!" Goldar mocked.

Several yards deeper into the cave, obscured from the daylight spewing from its mouth, Rocky studied the battle.

* * *

Back in Reefside, Scorpina slashed Billy, Rocky, Zack, and Kimberly to the ground. At the top of the stairs Tommy and Sean locked blades, each perpendicular to the other.

"You're holding back!" Tommy breathed through his helmet, sneering at the ranger over Saba's blade.

"Yes, I am."

Parrying Saba to the side, Sean whipped his sword around, its edge slicing within an inch of Tommy's neck. At the same moment, Tommy leaned away from Sean's sword, almost tittering on his center of gravity.

_That was close, _Tommy thought, faint sweat seeping through his brow, regaining his composure.

"You cannot win against me, Tommy," Sean said, maintaining eye contact with Tommy as he swatted Tommy attacks away with the false edge of the Sword of the Phoenix. "You do not have the skill."

Tommy slammed Saba down from overhead. Sean blocked it with the Sword of the Phoenix.

"You sound like you want this fight over with," Tommy remarked, leaning his head over the crossed blades. "What's holding you back?"

Had Tommy been genuinely Evil and Sean more reckless, Sean would have sliced through Saba and Tommy's neck in one cut; but he resisted, remembering and yielding to the flowing stream of peace within him. He was beyond such rashness.

Nevertheless, Tommy was correct. Throughout the battle, Sean had fought with false edge of his katana. Smooth, dull, and curved it met every stab, cut, and slash from Saba's tip and true edge. Sparks sprayed as Tommy slid Saba across Sean's blade. Directing Saba away with a circular parry, Sean snapped his blade against Tommy's visor faster than Tommy could react. Tommy fell to the ground.

Knowing it was futile to ask Tommy to halt or yield, Sean drew in and blew out a quick breath. Slicing through the air, he stabbed at the ground two inches from Tommy's right hip—then within half an inch on the opposite hip. Tommy scurried backward, pushing against the smooth brick ground. Swinging his katana in an arc, Sean stabbed near Tommy's temple. Reacting, Tommy flicked Saba around, intercepting and pushing the Sword of the Phoenix away whilst kicking at Sean's feet in the opposite direction. Twisting in the air, Sean withdrew the Dragon Dagger, stabbing toward Tommy's now fleeing feet. Landing on the ground, Sean paused, drawing in his breath.

"You don't want to kill me, do you?" Tommy asked. "Am I so important to your fragile team that you would spare me? You think you can just tire me out, is that it?"

"Sadly no."

"So tell me… who is supposed to win this little skirmish?"

"You're wisdom is still intact. Good." He leapt at Tommy, stabbing with the Dragon Dagger and then countering with the Sword of the Phoenix. Tommy repelled both attacks. Locking blades with the dagger and katana, he leaned closer to his enemy, smelling the odor of perspiration through his helmet.

"Stop toying with me, Sean. Elsa gave me a better fight than this!"

_Curious response,_ Sean mused. "Elsa was closer to your skill than I am," he responded. At Sean's silent command, a fierce wind swirled around them. Tommy did not move, his vision hooked on Sean, the man who wore the colors of his first ranger suit. The winds quickened, raking fragments of brick and cement about their feet. Nevertheless, Tommy refused to move. His titanium will unyielding, he pushed further against Sean's blade.

Sean smiled, parrying Saba away.

* * *

Sparks spewed about the cave as Goldar and Adam slashed each other. Still, Rocky maintained his distance. Foregoing bringing his fingers to his eyes, Goldar shot at Adam in the right shoulder. Adam stumbled backward. Goldar charged, aiming for cleave Adam's head. Adam parried the attack, and—with a jump spinning side kick—launched Goldar back a bit.

Catching his breath, Adam glanced behind him, ignoring the sting in his right shoulder.

Goldar bellowed. Adam turned, parrying the overheard slash. Jumping in the air, Adam bicycle kicked Goldar's chest.

"Good hits, young one," Goldar commented. "Is your shoulder bothering you?"

_This guy's intense!_ Adam muttered, ignoring the strain in his shoulder. His heartbeat quickened. _Way better than last time._

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita kept watching the battle in Reefside. Dodging a slash from Tommy, Sean slashed at the White Ranger, knocking him down. Lord Zedd slammed his fist against the balcony railing. "Bah, Green Ranger!" he cursed. "That ranger is _ours_!" Taking aim, he fired several blasts at Sean from his staff.

* * *

On Earth Sean lifted his katana.

Suddenly lightning bolt struck the diamond on his chest, pushing him backward and one hit his left quadriceps before another hit his back. Staggering off balance, Sean gasped, his cries choking in his throat. Two more bolts struck his right quadriceps and left forearm. Blotches blackened his suit as he fell. The miniature cyclone ceased.

Tommy stood. Ambling to Sean's side, Tommy picked up Saba. "Looks like evil wins this battle," he said, smirking.

From the top of the stair case, Richie collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. New sweat leaked from his brow. Cloudy splotches obscured his vision. He caught himself with his hands. Richie looked down the stairs.

Zack, Kimberly, Billy continued battling against Scorpina. However Scorpina sliced and slashed in return, yelling with vigor.

Gathering his wits, Richie turned around. Yards away—no more than nine—Tommy stood over Sean. "No!" Richie called out.

Tommy flicked his head over. Twisting his wrist around, he fired several eye blast bursts from Saba. Yielding to instinct without thinking, Richie rolled out of the way, flinging a dagger at Tommy. The White Ranger slapped it away.

Leaping to his feet and charging, Richie withdrew his Blade/Blaster. Spinning in the air, Richie slashed at Tommy with the remaining Dagger and Blade/Blaster. Tommy side-stepped away, parrying Richie's third, fourth, and fifth attack. Cutting to the right and left, Tommy pushed Richie back.

Meanwhile, Sean's suit reverted back to his regular clothes. Sprawled upon the ground with his eyes shut he only breathed—faintly. Small tendrils of Zedd's lightning sparked and crackled randomly about his body.

* * *

"Now _that_ is what I like to see!" Rita cackled, peering through her Repulsa-scope.

"With Sean indisposed," Zedd spoke, "we might win today."

Rita giggled, adjusting her Repulsa-scope to see all of the action.

Turning his gaze elsewhere, Zedd activated his supervision. "Aww, Goldar is wearing Adam down."

* * *

Adam ducked and dodged more sword swipes. _I'm not getting anywhere!_ he griped, gulping at stray breaths. He bounced several feet backwards, always heading toward the mouth. Spinning in place, he switched his Blade/Blaster into Blaster mode. Taking aim, he fired into Goldar's wings.

Goldar yelled. He charged again.

Already aiming, Adam fired into Goldar's neck, caching only the side.

Goldar paused once more, panting and covering the wound with his free hand. He then laughed.

Adam lifted his eyebrows.

"You only grazed me, human!"

Adam refused to gulp.

"Something you will not do again. I promise!" He ran at Adam.

However, breathing better now, Adam leapt over Goldar, dropping into a somersault. Grabbing his Power Axe, he rolled up. Holstering his Blade/Blaster, he charged at Goldar. Escape was impossible until Goldar was defeated.

Their blades met, clanging through the air. Breaking away, Adam swung at Goldar's neck. Goldar dodged it. Adam cleaved through a dead trunk, grazing the stone wall behind it. Stray sparks flew from his blade's edge. Pursuing Goldar, Adam swung again, aiming this time with wisdom and discipline. Up. Down. Across. Left. Right. Diagonal. Parry and repost. The clash of their blades echoed about them upon the walls.

_They're equal,_ Rocky thought._ Incredible._ Strolling from the shadows, he grasped his morpher.

* * *

Back in the Lab, Haley spattered at one of the computer monitors. "I still can't find Adam!" she hissed though her teeth. Succumbing she growled. "He should've come back by now and I _can't_ find a _trace_ of _him_ anywhere!"

She stared at Trini. The former ranger stared into a nearby corner. However with eyes glazed. "Can you sense where he is?" Haley inquired. "Where either of them is?"

"I don't know where Rocky and Adam are," Trini began.

Haley sighed, almost snarling through her nose.

"But…"

Haley looked around.

"There is something. I can't… pinpoint it. I'm not even sure what it is."

Haley paused, holding her gaze on Trini. Slowly, her face relaxed. "You psychics amaze me," she commented, looking back at the monitors.

"You mean we baffle you." Trini grinned.

Haley glanced up, met Trini's gaze, and nodded. "Okay, where was I?" she muttered. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

"Yes," Trini whispered.

* * *

Richie spun around, fending off Tommy's attack. Tommy swung around, slashing at Richie's right thigh. Stifling a cry, Richie toppled backwards. Tommy stood over Richie's head, catching his breath.

"Getting old, Tommy?" Richie joked, rolling to his feet.

_White Ranger,_ Lord Zedd commanded from within Tommy's mind, _Call your zord and decimate the entire city!_

"As you command, Emperor," Tommy said.

Rita cackled in his mind. "Let the rangers squirm and then vaporize 'em!"

"I shall. I need Falconzord Power now!"

Flapping its wings, the Falconzord soared over their heads. Tommy jumped into the cockpit. "Now, let's see what I can do."

"This isn't good," Richie admitted.

Still at the bottom of the stairs, Scorpina swung her sword at Billy. Having been kicked away, Kimberly and Zack rolled backwards to their feet, ready to join the fray again. Billy whirled his doubled sided lance around, swatting and meeting each of Scorpina's attacks.

"Sean trained you well, Blue Ranger," Scorpina complemented as they paced in a circle, weapons raised to either attack or defend. "I see his fighting style within yours."

"I'm not him," Billy retorted.

"No. You'll be easier to kill!"

Just then, several bluish lightning bolts rained from the sky, twisting and coiling into Scorpina. The next second, she grew to a towering height, no longer the beautiful woman with long silky black hair, but now a scorpion in humanoid figure. Reddish umber the intensity of sepia colored her exoskeleton. Two scorpion tails draped along either side of her now curved and jagged face, ending underneath her muzzle. Several teeth lined her jaw. Snarling, she pointed her massive pincer (what used to be her left arm) at the rangers, holding her curved sword overhead. Two rows of spines, shaped like scorpion legs, lined her limbs.

On the ground, Zack, Richie, Billy, and Kimberly scurried onto the stairs. "This is definitely not good!" Richie exclaimed. Billy glanced at Sean. "I'll take Sean out of here," he announced, already running.

Overhead, the Falconzord shot several dart-shaped purple energy blasts from its opened beak, punching craters into in various nearby buildings. Fires ignited within them.

"We need Ninjazord Power!" Kimberly shouted, lifting her hand to the sky.

"Not today!" Scorpina snarled. Taking aim, she fired several energy spheres from her pincer. Richie, Zack, and Kimberly screamed and yelled as they were hurled and plummeted through the air, explosions charring their suits.

* * *

"NO!" Haley cried out, lurching toward the monitors.

Trini placed her hand on Haley's right shoulder, glancing at her.

Haley did not turn away.

* * *

"Sweet glory!" Zedd cheered, punching his fists to the sky. "Yessss!"

Rita squealed, her insides swimming with glee.

"Now crush those rangers into mulch!" Zedd commanded, clasping his free fingers into a fist.

* * *

Billy and Sean materialized inside the Lab.

"Haley, Sean's hurt!"

"I know. Thank goodness you made it!" Haley sighed, unclenching her fists.

"Why? What happened?" Billy asked, removing his helmet as he hurried over to her.

"They're not moving," she cried out, gesturing at the screen.

"But they haven't morphed back. I have a chance. Ninja Wolfzord, Power Up!" Billy commanded, teleporting back to the battle.

"God; please, hurry," Haley prayed.

* * *

Billy materialized in his cockpit. Steering his zord toward Scorpina, he charged his eye blasters. Targeting the reddish behemoth, he opened fire across her legs and torso. Scorpina cried aloud. "Take that!" she hissed, swinging at the small zord with her sword.

However, the Wolfzord flipped into the air, and slashed at her with its bladed tail across her belly.

"Ouch!" she cried.

Landing gracefully, the Wolfzord scratched her legs repeatedly with his front paws. Growling, it sank its teeth into her exoskeleton. Snarling, she kicked the zord to the curb. Lifting its head, it fired again, pelting her with energy blasts. Scorpina stumbled backwards. Gracefully the zord rose to its feet.

On the wrecked ground, Kimberly pulled her head up, grunting from the effort. Beside her, Zack fumbled about with his fingers.

"Richie, you okay?" Zack asked.

"Y-yeah," he barely whispered. He blinked several times. "Can someone turn off the earthquake?"

"_Sorry, can't,"_ Haley chimed in through their communicators. _"Guys, Billy's fighting Scorpina with his ninjazord. He could use some help if you're up for it."_

They stumbled to their knees, the ground too wobbly to stand erectly. "Heck yes!" Richie declared through his throat. "Ninjazord Power now!" he commanded, lifting his hand to the sky.

The Lion, Frog, and Crane ninja zords cried above them. Mustering their strength, they jumped into their cockpits.

In that instant, Scorpina clamped her pincer around the Wolfzord's neck. Lifting it up, she hurled it at the Lionzord. Sparks sprayed from both as they skidded backwards.

Just then the Falconzord swooped in front of the zords, screeching.

Kimberly locked her eyes on it. "Guys, I'll take care of the Falconzord," she relayed through the comm.

"_The sky's all yours, Kim,"_ Zack said.

"Haley, I may need backup though."

"_I'll send Sean as soon as he wakes up,"_ Haley replied.

Inside his cockpit, Ritchie shook his head. "Whoa, my headache's gone," he gasped.

"_Welcome to being a ranger,"_ Billy said.

"Then Scorpina, let me show you a real earthquake!" Growling, the Bearzord stomped its front paws on the ground. Stumbling, Scorpina held her ground. The Bearzord stomped again, blasting Scorpina with a three rapid eye-blasts. Tumbling, Scorpina somersaulted backwards.

"Billy, you guys good?" Richie asked.

"_Superb,"_ Billy replied.

* * *

Back in the cave, Adam knocked Goldar to the ground with the back of his Axe. Catching daylight in the corner of his visor, Adam turned at it. He was only a few strides from the entrance.

"Adam!" Rocky called.

The very voice seized Adam's heart with a vice and squeezed, holding Adam still. His breath shortened. Then he blinked. Tightening his grip on his Axe, he flipped it around to cannon mode. Pivoting once more, he aimed it at Rocky—at his heart.

"Were you ready to shed human blood?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Mine?"

With a face as smooth as limestone, Rocky stared into Adam's visor, into Adam's glaring eyes.

Heaving great breaths now, Goldar rose to one knee. Glaring death at the Black Ranger, he spoke. "What good is leaving, Black Ranger? Your team by now… is dying."

"That's a good enough reason to leave."

Instantly Rocky morphed into his ranger costume. "I can't let you leave, Adam."

"Stop me." With that, Adam backtucked and then hand sprung out of the cave's mouth. Rocky and Goldar chased him, but yards still kept them apart. Within two seconds, Adam's communicator beeped. "Sorry, I have somewhere to be." Immediately, he teleported into the sky.

Rocky gaped, his hand hanging by his Blade/Blaster. He sneered. "Damn."

* * *

"_Haley, we could use some reinforcements,"_ Billy called over the comm.

"I hear you loud and clear. Adam's signature just flared up. I tried contacting him but he teleported without answering."

"Where'd he go?" Kimberly asked.

"Leave Adam to his business," Sean whispered from behind.

Haley turned, sucking in air, her eyes stretched open. Sean stood tall with firm posture. He stared beyond the wall, peering with his mind at the battle: Scorpina swatting away Billy's zord again, Tommy outmaneuvering Kimberly.

Centimeter by centimeter, Haley leaned away from Sean, her skin ridged. A coldness crept up her spine.

"_Good to hear you, sensei."_ Billy replied.

"Billy, stand by," Sean commanded, his voice as smooth and jagged as a spear.

No tension neither clung nor distorted his face. Nevertheless, Haley slouched further in her chair. Trini, glancing at the floor and walls, slowly crept away from Sean.

"I'll take care of Scorpina and Tommy. Now… back to action!" With that he vanished.

Glancing downward, Haley shifted her head slightly. The tips of her fingers tingled with partial numbness. "Whoa, that was intense."

Now several feet away, Trini shivered, her barely sputtering. Crouching back to the ground, she clutched her knees, pulling them into her chest.

* * *

Kimberly gripped the base of her forward controls, bracing herself. Sparks showered the back of her cockpit as her zord shook. Sparse wires exploded through the consoles, charred and frayed. Outside, the Falconzord pelted her zord's engines with its mouth blasts.

"My engines are going out, I need help!" Kimberly cried aloud.

From a nearby rooftop, Sean swirled the Dragon Dagger in ribbons of green electricity. Targeting the Falconzord's wingtip blasters, Sean fired a solid emerald beam at both wingtips. Debris, fire, and smoke sprayed everywhere. The Falconzord fell, screeching. Still in the air, Tommy leapt out of the zord. Instantly, several brilliant blue lightning bolts caught him.

Moving with true ninja speed Sean leapt at Tommy, striking him to the ground in a few milliseconds. Now caught in the net of blue lightning, their energies pouring into his body, he grew into a giant. Touching ground, he sighed, remembering the last time he had been a giant.

Pivoting, he glared at Scorpina through his visor

"Scorpina!" he yelled, drawing the Sword of the Phoenix and pointing the tip at her.

She did not move—refused to move; yet underneath her exoskeleton her heart sprinted. Her left leg twitched.

* * *

Zedd slammed his fist into the railing, splashing stray lightning across its top. "How dare he do that?"

"Wha—How did he—?" Rita stammered.

"I don't care how he did that. Scorpina, destroy him!" Zedd roared.

Within a yard from the base of the stairs, Adam materialized, aiming his Power Axe at the altar.

"What's that?" Zedd cried out. "No!" He and Rita spun around.

_Destroy it now, Adam! _Sean commanded through his thoughts.

Adam pulled the trigger, blasting two faintly violet colored shots through the skull and altar. Rita and Zedd screamed. Three skinny, neon-colored, lightning bolts scattered and squirmed from the wreckage, fleeing into the lunar atmosphere.

At that moment on Earth, Tommy stumbled about, touching his helmet above his temples. Above him and stationary, Kimberly looked down from her zord. "He's disoriented. I'm going down."

"_So are we,"_ Billy chimed in. Richie, Zack and him leapt from their zords.

Back in the Chamber of Command, a wave of ease rolled through Adam. "Yes," he cheered through a whisper.

Zedd gawked at the damage. A second later, he glared back at Adam, aiming the _Z_ of his staff at him.

Quick on his feet, Adam began teleporting.

Snarling, Lord Zedd shot at Adam with a storm of lightning from his staff.

"_That_ was your _last_ attack!" he snarled, clutching his staff again.

Semi-solid, Adam was hurled backward, slamming into the side of Zedd's stone throne. Crying out, he materialized on impact. Tendrils of electricity scurried about and through him. Collapsing onto his left side, his limbs dangled off the dais' edge. Adam drifted his head from side to side, barely moving his neck. His vision doubled and blurred. Finally, he dropped his head. A second later, he de-morphed.

"He's not going anywhere," Rita said.

"Come, Rita, we have work to do," Zedd instructed. Stepping to the edge of their balcony, they pointed their free hands at the Earth, at their fallen recruit. "_Ooooooo, zen-lu shorli shada!_" they chanted, power rising through them. Fire bloomed and ice shivered within them, passing through their nerves, arteries, veins, muscles, and skin. Even their organs.

* * *

Below them on the streets of Angel Grove, Tommy glanced about, sucking in gulps of air and exhaling through sighs. Seventy pounds lighter he glanced at the sky. "Wha—How?"

"_Oooo, zen-lu shorli shada!"_ Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa repeated more strongly, crimson lightning slithering from their hands to the earth.

Bringing their hands back to their sides, they chanted, "_Yooo, jhabsha shabo! Om jhedna zeeez baaaaaaaa shala!_" On the final word, they lifted their staffs and crossed them, pointing them to the earth. Blue, ruby, and black lightning shot out of their staffs, watt after watt crackling to Earth.

"Return to us, White Ranger! Return to the Evil that made you who you are!"

* * *

The lightning slammed into Tommy's head, sinking into his brain. Tommy lunged to his knees, scraping his costume along the asphalt.

Richie, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy halted ten feet from him, forming a line.

He grasped both sides of his helmet. Groaning, he fell to all fours. Underneath his helmet, Tommy's eyes glowed then stopped. Lifting his head, he glared at his former friends. A gale swirled in his mind, slamming and battering his consciousness. His vision swung in front of him. Groaning, he shut his eyes. Nausea twisted his intestines. Squeezing his hand into a fist, he slammed it into the asphalt, ripples of white energy splashing forth from it.

"Why can't… I focus!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, we're here," Richie said.

"Guys," Kimberly piped up, "join hands. Maybe the Great Power can free him. Just believe and concentrate."

Clasping hands, they looked into themselves, summoning the heart of their powers.

Tommy rolled onto his back, grimacing. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, clutching his helmet.

"Harmony, guys!" Kimberly coached. Inspired by a rush within her chest, she spoke, "Rita and Zedd, stop your spell!" she shouted to the sky. Her heart shined through her costume.

Several yards away, Sean stepped toward Scorpina, dragging his sword through the air. Gripping the ground with her feet, Scorpina sank into a stance. Holding her ground, she stabbed at Sean's head. Swinging the Sword of the Phoenix up, he sliced through her sword. Spinning around he slammed his blade through the end of her pincher. Scorpina yowled, hopping and flailing backward, gripping her stump.

On the ground, Kimberly, Zack, and Richie looked up..

"Focus, focus!" Billy beseeched.

Sean stepped toward her—only once. "You are in pain," he stated. Sliding his right hand down his blade from hilt to tip, he energized his sword.

Scorpina hissed. Tossing her head to the side, she threw the end of her tail at Sean. Sean cut through it and then sliced off her head.

"Good-bye," he whispered. Silent and starving to breath, Scorpina exploded in a shower of sparks and flames. Sean watched her.

* * *

As if someone had punched her heart, Rita pulled her staff away from Zedd's. Her eyes widened. Her mouth trembled.

"What are you doing?" Zedd bellowed.

"The rangers… they…" she began.

"Spit it out!"

Shaking her head, Rita dashed to her repulsascope, staring through it. "NO!" she wailed.

"What happened?" Zedd demanded.

"Zedd, look!"

Zedd fired his supervision at Earth.

"THEY DID WHAT?" he shouted, gawping at the debris.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Sean materialized beside Adam. _Adam,_ he whispered, _I'm here. Come._ Gripping Adam's wrist, Sean sent a sliver of energy into Adam, and then, tugging Adam along, teleported away.

"And now Tommy has slipped through our hands!" Rita complained, staring through her repulse-scope. "The rangers just teleported him away!"

Lord Zedd tilted his head up, ceasing his supervision. "Wait! Rita, Sean was just here!"

"What!" she gasped.

Both turned around.

For one complete minute they stood there gaping, inching closer to the interior.

"No White Ranger," Zedd grumbled.

"No Black Ranger," Rita added.

"Curse those power rangers!" Lord Zedd bellowed, stomping back to the balcony. "Even when this close, they still gain a victory!" Stay, miniscule lightning crackled in the air. Metallic ash pilled on the floor. "Mark my words, they will pay!" he snarled, sucking in vast breaths. His skin blazed with red.

* * *

Back in the Lab, Adam lay unconscious on Tommy's medical table. Sean stood by him, surveying Adam's wounds.

Several fragmented 2nd degree burns populated his upper chest and shoulders. Stray gashes lay torn in the fragile skin. No bubbles were present though.

Thankful of this, Sean grabbed a pair of tweezers. Bending closer, he extracted tiny fibers from them.

The wall entrance rose. Richie entered, carrying a few bags of ice. "I wasn't sure how many you needed. How is he?"

Sean glanced at Richie. "He will be alright," he said, flashing a smile.

"Good," Richie sighed, setting the bags down. Pulling a chair near to the table, he sat down.

"And Tommy?" Sean asked.

Richie glanced at Sean. He hesitated. "He isn't unconscious but not talking to anyone. I thought you'd know already."

"My focus now is on Adam. Once I clean these wounds, I'll be able to heal them."

"You can do that?"

"If he wishes it. Many things one can do as a Ninjetti. And with love."

"Sean, I'll be honest, the way you destroyed Scorpina…" Richie looked away.

"Finish your thought," Sean encouraged.

Richie took in a breath. "It felt barbaric. That wasn't part of Haley's plan."

"But necessary to distract Rita and Zedd."

"Couldn't there have been something else you could have done?"

"I understand your feelings. To be honest, I regret it. Nevertheless I did it to demonstrate a message."

"According to Haley—and even Trini— you were downright terrifying."

"Had I yielded to my wrath, I would have killed Scorpina sooner and Tommy also… but I chose not to. It would have dishonored me and weakened our cause."

"Rangers don't use their powers for personal gain."

"Trini taught you well. But I wanted too, Richie. I have been tired these many years of having Evil dictate my actions."

"You didn't kill Jason because Zordon stopped you."

"I do not blame Zordon and you misunderstand my reasons." Cracking a smile he sighed. "Oh, I thought I would be over passing blame nowadays but I'm not."

"You're only what? Thirty-two?"

"You have a good eye. Whether I feel remorse or not is irrelevant. Jason and Zedd can easily resurrect Scorpina."

"Still you accomplished something none of the others ever did."

"For me it was not extraordinary. I've done worse; as has Tommy."

Silence fell on their tongues for several seconds. Sean applied the ice to Adam. The black ranger squirmed. Sean laid a hand on Adam's brow, sending soft waves of soothing into his mind—not words but compassion. Adam relaxed, falling back into rim sleep.

"We didn't win did we?" Richie asked.

Sean stared Richie in the eye. "No, we did not. And Rocky is still not with us."

* * *

Rocky walked toward Jason's door, ignoring his shaking quadriceps. Twice already he had steadied his feet. Inches from Jason's doorway, Rocky pulled his chest up, sliding his shoulders back. Ignoring the sweat collecting on his brow, Rocky opened the door and entered.

Jason faced him. Rocky glanced away but snapped his gaze back on Jason.

"You failed," Jason spoke.

"I know. I—"

"You… failed," the monarch stressed. _Clunk. Tap. Clunk. Tap._ He circled about Rocky, his aura slithering invisibly upon Rocky's skin.

Sweat dampened Rocky's neck. He sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his ribs.

"I failed," Rocky apologized, staring straight ahead.

"No!" Jason seized the middle of Rocky's left upper arm. Steam flared from the skin.

"Ahh!" Rocky lurched forward. Pressing into the ground with his feet, he stood once more, breathing through the pain.

Glaring, Jason lifted and swung Rocky out of the room and into the hallway wall. Rocky bounced off, slamming onto the ground on his left side. Wincing and panting, he grasped below his burn. He looked at it. Bubbles still coiled and popped about the skin. Gulping he grimaced. A sliver of muscle peered through the melting skin.

Centimeters from Rocky, Jason knelt down to the betrayer's eye level, his breath wafting about Rocky's goatee and lips.

Rocky turned back to Jason, eyes and mouth hanging open. Sucking in air, he stammered. "Wha—wha—what can I do?" he beseeched.

"You have failed…" Jason continued, barely whispering. "So you are going to learn." Without touching Rocky, Jason made them evaporate into flames. All the while, Rocky stiffened a cry as he vanished.

29


End file.
